Dead Inside
by Hazaazel
Summary: Kenma fait de la nécromancie, Kuroo peut se transformer en chat, Oikawa est un mort vivant et Bokuto est un sorcier qui n'a vraiment rien demandé - alors pourquoi est-ce tout doit lui retomber dessus ?
1. Welcome to the jungle

Bonjour bonjour ! Après n'avoir posté qu'en anglais pendant un bon bout de temps, je reviens avec une fanfic en français et un peu beaucoup d'angst. Vous êtes contents, hein ? ^^ Je tiens à préciser que la relation principale est le bokuoi, et qu'il sera platonique. Pas vraiment de kuroken, non plus. Il va aussi y avoir des descriptions de crises de panique et un des personnages est un zombie (avec tous les soucis qui vont avec), donc faites attention si ça vous met mal à l'aise !

Spéciale dédicace à KusoIcry sans qui cette fanfic aurait été en anglais comme toutes mes autres fics HQ ! (et coucou à la HQ Family si elle passe par là :D)

N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont la source de vie des auteur ! Même quelques mots, ça fait super plaisir et ça motive. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Malgré les apparences, Koutarou est le genre de personne auquel on peut faire confiance. Certes, il parle trop fort, et se montre souvent beaucoup trop enthousiaste, mais jamais Kenma n'a eu à regretter de lui avoir laissé la clef de son appartement. En échange, Koutarou n'en abuse pas, et n'entre la plupart du temps que quand Kenma lui donne la permission. Comme maintenant, parce que Koutarou a vraiment besoin de cette potion pour son épaule, et Kenma n'est pas à la maison.

– Kuroo ?

La porte est fermée, ce qui est étrange, mais pas inattendu. Que Kuroo ne soit pas là pour lui ouvrir l'est un peu plus, mais Kenma avait parlé d'une nouvelle expérience, donc il n'est probablement plus autorisé à rentrer dans l'appartement. Koutarou l'est – pourquoi Kenma a décidé qu'il était sûr de lui montrer ses tentatives plus ou moins illicites d'enchantements lui échappe, mais c'est une preuve de confiance, non ? Et Kenma est prudent. Il ne le laisserait pas rentrer s'il y avait le moindre risque que Koutarou soit blessé par… ce qui se trouve probablement dans le salon en ce moment.

Non ?

– Bon, j'entre !

La phrase tourne en boucle dans sa tête et Koutarou ne sait pas comment faire pour se calmer. Un nouveau coup sur la porte de la salle de bain, encore un, encore un, et Koutarou se dit qu'il ne pourra plus jamais se calmer.

– Juste une potion de soin, juste une potion de soin, j'ai juste besoin d'une potion de soin...

Les mots s'emmêlent, et la panique monte, mais – la _chose_ n'arrête pas de frapper sur la porte, le panneau de bois est si mince, et s'il cassait ? Oh non, mon dieu non, s'il cassait, Koutarou pourrait – Koutarou pourrait – de petites plumes grises et noires commencent à apparaître sous ses doigts, Koutarou les sent pousser autour de ses yeux, et il prend une grande inspiration, tente de se raccrocher au moment présent, d'y faire face plutôt que de se changer en chouette et fuir par la fenêtre ouverte. Quand la panique monte, prend ton téléphone et appuie sur le bouton du volume trois fois pour appeler le contact d'urgence, Kenma avait installé ça avec un soupir dans la voix. Quand la panique monte – quelle blague, mais quelle blague, comme si la panique allait prendre son temps et le laisser appuyer sur un stupide bouton.

Trois bips, et Kenma ne prend même pas la peine de décrocher, mais il a eu l'appel – ou du moins le verra bientôt, la partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui souffle. Les coups sur la porte s'espacent, au point que Koutarou en oublie presque qu'il y a quelque chose qui frappe de l'autre côté. Pas besoin de raison pour paniquer, n'est ce pas ? Kenma était à l'animalerie pour acheter ces croquettes pour chat de la marque que Kuroo aime bien – c'est proche, dix minutes tout au plus, moins s'il décide de faire vite, il faut juste respirer en l'attendant.

oOo

– Bokuto ? Kou ? Hey, c'est moi, tu peux ouvrir la porte maintenant.

La voix de Kuroo est lointaine, un son distordu comme à travers de l'eau, mais Koutarou sent son inquiétude aussi bien qu'il entend la lassitude dans celle de Kenma.

– Pas la peine, il doit être totalement crevé, il bougera plus tard. Aide moi plutôt à déplacer l'autre poids mort dans le salon.

– Ben tiens, Kenma, ignorons notre ami qui est probablement en train de paniquer dans les chiottes pour traîner Bidule dans le salon. C'est qui ce type, d'abord ?!

\- Aide moi à le remettre sur le canapé, et le ton de Kenma ne laisse pas de place à la discussion.

Des bruits – Koutarou entend tout, comme s'il – comme s'il avait une audition de rapace, et cette pensée suffit à provoquer une nouvelle bouffée d'anxiété. Kuroo et Kenma sont en train de se disputer, et même si cela arrive de plus en plus souvent, entendre des cris – proches, plus proches, perçants au point de faire mal – Koutarou a envie de vomir.

– Kou ? La voix de Kuroo, de nouveau, et il frappe sur la porte – Koutarou se recroqueville instantanément. Tu peux sortir, c'est bon, y a plus rien.

– Koutarou, suffisait juste de m'envoyer un message, tu sais, il est pas dangereux. Il dort, maintenant.

– Pas dangereux ? Pas dangereux ?! Nan mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? T'as juste – c'est pas Tobio, encore heureux-

– Tu avais promis de ne plus parler de Tobio, crache Kenma.

– Ouais bah je regrette un peu, y a un putain de mort dans le salon et il a pas décidé de se remettre à marcher parce qu'il se faisait chier dans son cercueil !

Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer. Kuroo et Kenma semblent l'avoir complètement oublié, effondré contre la porte de la salle de bain, mai Koutarou n'est pas sûr de pouvoir leur ouvrir maintenant – ou plutôt, il ne le veut pas. Les plumes ont toujours mis du temps à se rétracter et Kuroo ne serait pas content s'il découvrait que Koutarou s'est encore métamorphosé, il avait promis d'arrêter, d'au moins essayer, et il essaie, il essaie.

Il n'y a plus de bruit derrière la porte, ce qui est presque pire, ça veut juste dire que Kuroo a décidé de sauter les larmes et de passer directement à la communication télépathique. Mais ça lui laisse un peu d'espace pour reprendre ses esprits. Doucement, la peau autour de ses yeux redevient lisse, et la cacophonie de la rue s'estompe au fur et à mesure qu'il redevient humain. Il faut un long moment avant que Koutarou ne reprenne conscience de ce qui l'entoure.

– … c'est pas de la nécromancie, ça ? Un putain de zombie, Kenma, t'avais promis de pas recommencer !

– Un mort vivant. Pas un zombie.

– Ah bah évidemment, tout va bien, alors ? Fait chier !

L'air crépite un moment avant que le silence ne retombe dans l'appartement – Kuroo a dû se transformer en chat et se réfugier quelque part dans les ruelles alentour. Quelques instants après, Kenma toque à la porte, doucement, pour signifier que tout va bien – tout va bien, tout va bien, se répète Koutarou. Tout va bien.

– Donc… c'est un zombie, c'est ça ?

– Un mort vivant. Merde, j'ai dû expliquer la même chose à Kuro, c'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter pour rien à chaque fois que je fais de la nécromancie !

Koutarou a des doutes – de la nécromancie, quand même, Kenma aurait pu se trouver un passe temps moins… décrié, mais Koutarou a passé un an illégalement transformé en chouette, et n'avait donc rien à lui reprocher. Jusque maintenant.

– T'aurais pu prévenir, quand même…

– Il était dangereux ?

Kenma semble détaché, mais Koutarou sait qu'il s'agit plu de fatigue que de réel désintérêt. Il a les yeux levés et écoute avec attention – le résultat de son expérience doit compter beaucoup pour lui…

– Sais pas, il a bougé et j'ai fui dans la salle de bain. Il a tapé sur la porte un bon moment, par contre.

– Et il a rien dit ?

– Pas entendu.

Kenma semble insatisfait. Non pas que Koutarou ait particulièrement souhaité entendre la _chose_ lui parler à travers les murs, mais Frankenstein fait tout de suite moins peur après quelques minutes de conversation.

– Et… c'est quoi ?

– Oikawa Tooru.

– Connais pas, répond Koutarou en levant les yeux vers Kenma.

Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir expliquer, comme à chaque fois que ses expériences échouent, alors Koutarou se tait. Koutarou se tait beaucoup quand Kenma décide de faire quelque chose de louche, maintenant qu'il y réfléchit, mais – c'est tellement plus simple. Tais toi, laisse les autres gérer, hoche la tête quand on te le demande.

Comme là.

* * *

Cette fois, c'est la bonne. En tout cas, Koutarou espère que cette fois se passera mieux, mais la clef tourne et la porte s'ouvre déjà, donc il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Ah, que de miracles accomplit-on avec un instinct de tête brûlée.

– Bonjour ? Kenma ?

Non. Non non non. Koutarou ne peut pas, ne _peut_ pas retourner dans la maison si cette _chose_ – si Oikawa Tooru, ou son corps, ou la version parlante de son corps, s'y trouve encore. Ou du moins, pas sans quelqu'un avec lui, mais personne ne répond sur le téléphone de Kenma, Kuroo n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis la dispute de la semaine passée, et Koutarou a vraiment besoin de cette potion de soin.

 _[ **Koutarou** ] hey keiji t debout ?_

 _[ **keiji** **є(°^°**_ _ **｡**_ _ **)э** ] Que se passe t il, Koutarou ?_

 _[ **Koutarou** ] bof pas gd chose_

 _[ **Koutarou** ] j ai 1 souci_

 _[ **Koutarou** ] en fait stp aide moi je veux pas mourir encore 1 fois_

 _[ **keiji** **є(°^°**_ _ **｡**_ _ **)э** ] Calme toi et explique moi la situation._

De la limaille de fer, du sel, de l'eau-des fées et Snapchat pour toute protection, Koutarou se décide à pousser la porte. C'est, de loin, la pire idée qu'il ait eue, et c'est beaucoup dire, mais – s'il y a des preuves que la chose est capable de lui faire du mal, Kenma sera obligé de le croire quand il viendra se plaindre et lui demander d'arrêter. Et Keiji saura lui dire quand il faudra rester calme et quand s'enfuir en courant. Finalement, l'idée n'est pas si terrible. Et qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire que la technologie ne sert à rien aux sorciers !

– Bonjour ? Euh, je suis armé ?

Koutarou croit un moment entendre quelqu'un ricaner mais personne n'est là quand il entre timidement dans l'appartement. Le couloir de l'entrée est vide, la cuisine également, mais trois photos partent sur le téléphone de Keiji, juste au cas où. Si ça se trouve, Kenma a eu la présence d'esprit de stocker ses recherches illégales ailleurs que dans son appartement. Koutarou n'est pas avocat mais la possession de cadavres ne lui semble pas spécialement légale. Ou peut-être qu'il a tout simplement renvoyé la chose d'où elle venait, et écouté le conseil de Kuroo – ne pas, ne _jamais_ jouer avec plus fort que soi.

 _[ **keiji** **є(°^°**_ _ **｡**_ _ **)э** ] Si je n'ai pas de photos de toi en sécurité dans ton appartement d'ici une heure je viens te chercher ?_

 _[ **Koutarou** ] merciiiii ;;_

 _[ **keiji** **є(°^°**_ _ **｡**_ _ **)э** ] Pas de soucis._

Personne toujours dans la salle de bain, et Koutarou a inspecté presque toutes les pièce du petit appartement, mais il a peur d'ouvrir la porte du salon – si la chose est quelque part c'est, une fois de plus, sur le canapé. Est-ce que les monstres sont plus polis quand on toque avant d'entrer ? Ça vaut la peine d'essayer, tout vaut la peine d'être essayé si personne ne meurt entre temps. Mais rien, personne ne répond.

– Bonjour ? Je suis venu chercher la potion de soin que, euh. Je crois que Kenma les garde dans le placard du bas. Je peux entrer ? Il y a quelqu'un

Rien ne bloque l'ouverture de la porte, elle ne grince même pas. La flasque d'eau-des-fées dans la main, Koutarou ne sait pas quoi faire. Sa respiration est anormalement bruyante, même pour ses oreilles humaines, s'il y a quelqu'un, il a dû le repérer depuis longtemps. Ne rien trouver dans le salon ne calme pas son anxiété. Son téléphone vibre de façon périodique, des messages de Keiji, sans doute, qui doit s'inquiéter de ne plus en recevoir. Koutarou se dit qu'il a peut-être raison de s'inquiéter, après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il était connu pour prendre les meilleures décisions face au danger.

Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de danger. Le salon semble vide, ou du moins ce que Koutarou en voit par la porte grand ouverte, mais ce n'est en rien un bon indicateur. S'il y a quelque chose d'utile à l'anxiété, c'est bien d'arriver toujours prêt, au point que ça en devienne absurde. Dans le monde de la magie, cependant, l'absurde est tapi dans tous les recoins – comme celui près de la table, Koutarou sait qu'on peut s'y cacher, ou sous la fenêtre, dans les replis du rideau, ou de l'autre côté du buffet, ou derrière le canapé…

 _[ **keiji** **є(°^°**_ _ **｡**_ _ **)э** ] Koutarou, reste calme._

 _[ **keiji** **є(°^°**_ _ **｡**_ _ **)э** ] Tu peux revenir plus tard si tu te sens en danger._

 _[ **keiji** **є(°^°**_ _ **｡**_ _ **)э** ] Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse faire confiance à Kozume pour ce qui est de la sécurité, sois prudent, d'accord ?_

 _[ **keiji** **є(°^°**_ _ **｡**_ _ **)э** ] Est-ce que « la chose » te répond ?_

 _[ **Koutarou** ] pas pr le moment_

 _[ **Koutarou** ] merci keiji qu est ce que je ferai sans toi_

 _[ **keiji** **є(°^°**_ _ **｡**_ _ **)э** ] Reste prudent, surtout, et continue à m'envoyer des photos._

Un soupir, un profond soupir. Koutarou peut le faire – Kenma aurait aussi pu lui donner la potion au lieu de le faire se déplacer, hein, ce n'est pas comme s'ils se voyaient rarement. Tous les jours, en fait, et Kenma sait parfaitement de quelle potion Koutarou a besoin, et… non, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir cette discussion. Surtout que Kenma n'est pas là et ne répondrait pas s'il l'était. Ce qui est, à bien y réfléchir, assez mauvais signe. Koutarou ferme les yeux, inspire, expire – ses pensées défilent toujours à toute vitesse mais ce n'est pas le moment.

– Y a quelqu'un ?

Pas de réponse, et Koutarou pense que son cœur va exploser, puis finalement, un froissement de tissu et un soupir – eh bien, au moins ils seront deux.

– Kozume m'avait dit que personne ne pouvait entrer, répond-t-il d'une voix lasse.

C'est extrêmement rare d'entendre quelqu'un appeler Kenma par son nom de famille. Il a toujours détesté ça, et ne s'en sert que – que pour les personnes qu'il n'aime pas. Koutarou ne sait pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle que la chose l'appelle comme ça, mais au moins, ça veut dire qu'il a raison de prendre ses précautions. Et qu'il devrait s'inquiéter que Kenma considère la chose avec autant de méfiance. Non, non, il ne faut pas penser comme ça, Kenma n'aurait pas gardé intentionnellement quelqu'un de dangereux dans son appartement.

– Pas de souci, j'ai la clef ! Je veux juste ma potion de soin, le salon est libre ?

– Koutarou ?

– Bokuto Koutarou lui-même ! Ah, j'étais sûr que Kenma parlerait de moi !

Avant de se décider à entrer – enfin ! – Koutarou envoie une photo, et lit le dernier message de Keiji, « _Tout va bien se passer, Koutarou. Préviens moi quand tu es sorti de chez Kozume_ ». Le salon semble sûr, Kenma avait prévu qu'il vienne, donc effectivement, tout devrait bien se passer. Avec Kenma, on ne devrait pas s'attendre à tout. Un timide caissier, ça n'a pas le droit de causer autant de soucis.

Le salon, comme Koutarou le pensait depuis le couloir, semble vide, mais à bien y regarder, dans les replis des rideaux, caché comme un lutin après un mauvais coup, se trouve la chose, et en la voyant, Koutarou regretterait presque d'avoir passé une semaine à l'appeler ainsi. La chose, donc, Oikawa Tooru, esquisse un sourire gêné et pointe du doigt le meuble entrouvert. Son sourire est un peu gêné, mais tout à fait charmant – c'est le mot, « charmant », à la fois doux et espiègle, presque ensorcelant.

– J'ai fouillé un peu mais tu devrais pouvoir trouver ce que tu cherches, renifle-t-il. « J'ai même fait du rangem- eh ! Nan mais ça va pas ?! J'ai pas de vêtements !

 _[ **Koutarou** ] [image]_

 _[ **Koutarou** ] keiji ca a l air dangereux?_

 _[ **keiji** **є(°^°**_ _ **｡**_ _ **)э** ] Je ne dirais pas, non. Il a l'air humain._

 _[ **Koutarou** ] k super merciii_

Oikawa Tooru continue à pester depuis les rideaux. Il ne doit réellement pas avoir de vêtements – Koutarou trouve ça mesquin de la part de Kenma, de ne pas lui en avoir offert. Kuroo et Oikawa Tooru doivent faire la même taille, et la moitié de ses habits au moins sont rangés ici, mais non, sous le plaid hideux que Kenma persiste à poser sur le canapé, Oikawa Tooru semble aussi nu que le jour où il l'a chassé jusque dans la salle de bain. À bien y réfléchir, ça devait faire partie de l'horreur, se faire chasser par Frankenstein, en moins vert et en moins habillé. Maintenant qu'il a le son, cependant, Koutarou commence presque à regretter la poursuite silencieuse – Oikawa Tooru a une voix aiguë. Et refuse de se taire.

– C'était pour un ami, arrête de crier !

– Ah parce que c'est mieux si tu partages ma nudité ? Je veux des droits pour tous les centimes que les sites X toucheront en affichant une magnifique photo de moi, réplique Oikawa en levant le nez au ciel, comme un enfant récalcitrant enroulé dans son épaisse couverture.

– Euh, d'ailleurs… t'as pas froid ? On est en février, et y neige.

– Si, beaucoup, pourquoi ? T'as des habits ?

 _[ **Koutarou** ] [image]_

 _[ **Koutarou** ] ca a froid les morts vivants?_

 _[ **keiji** **є(°^°**_ _ **｡**_ _ **)э** ] Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas nécromancien._

 _[ **keiji** **є(°^°**_ _ **｡**_ _ **)э** ] Mais je dirais que c'est bon signe._

 _[ **Koutarou** ] keiji tu me sauves tlmt la vie_

– C'est qui, cette fois, j'ai déjà des admiratrices ?, piaille Oikawa.

– Oh, parce que tu penses vraiment que j'envoie tes images à des filles ? Je peux essayer Kuroo mais je crois pas qu'il apprécie- eh ! Pas touche à mon téléphone si tu veux arrêter de te trimbaler à poil!

La bataille est de courte durée. Non pas qu'Oikawa Tooru soit disposé à lâcher l'affaire, mais il se fatigue étrangement vite, beaucoup plus vite que la fois précédente – sa respiration devient laborieuse après quelques instants seulement. Ses doigts, froids comme la glace malgré l'effort qu'il vient de faire, se détachent d'eux-même du téléphone, et il presse une main sur sa bouche comme s'il allait vomir. Koutarou se souvient brusquement de la phrase de Kuroo, une semaine auparavant, « Kenma, tu avais promis de ne pas recommencer ».

L'air est soudain électrique – il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient aussi proches, qu'Oikawa Tooru pouvait le toucher maintenant, ses pensées fusent à mille à l'heure et se confondent – est-ce que sa peau a toujours eu cette teinte de bleu ? Respire, respire, Koutarou.

– Tu es glacé.

– Je suis à poil.

– Ça se tient.

Mieux vaut hocher la tête, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Le scanner de la caisse résonne atrocement fort dans le magasin désert, mais c'est ce qu'on récolte pour vouloir faire ses courses à minuit passé. D'habitude, cependant, Koutarou parle plus fort que les bruits électroniques, et raconte des idioties pour distraire Kenma de l'interminable ennui qu'est travailler dans l'équipe de nuit d'un supermarché.

– Koutarou… tu ne peux pas m'ignorer éternellement.

Effectivement, garder un visage fermé et ne pas répondre draine déjà toute son énergie. Kenma a une toute petite voix et Koutarou se sent misérable.

– Ça fait cinq jours que tu ne me parles plus… Kuro n'est pas revenu, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et il me reste encore Oikawa.

C'est bien ça le problème. Kuroo dort, pour le moment, sur son canapé, et même s'ils n'ont pas de comptes à lui rendre, Koutarou appréhende déjà la réaction de Kenma quand il apprendra que ses deux meilleurs amis refusent d'un commun accord de lui parler. Mais… ils ont une bonne raison. La nécromancie n'est pas taboue pour rien, et n'est autorisée parce que les Mages Gardiens ne savent pas encore empêcher les gens d'en faire. Kuroo avait eu un rire amer en en parlant, les doigts noués autour de sa tasse. Il avait imité la voix douce de Kenma avec dérision, « magie régénérative », avant de replonger le regard dans les tourbillons de feuilles de thé. C'est tout ce à quoi Koutarou peut penser, en voyant Kuroo, en voyant Kenma, que ses deux meilleurs amis ont l'air de n'avoir pas souri depuis des années.

– Je déteste vivre avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas Kuro. Ou toi, mais je sais que tu pourrais pas vivre avec moi, avec toutes mes expériences. Je suis vraiment désolé de te demander ça, je sais que c'est précipité, mais il faut que tu comprennes – j'ai pas le choix !

– Il fallait y penser avant de ramener quelqu'un des morts !

Koutarou a crié, et doit se retenir de s'excuser – Kenma a déjà l'air trop satisfait, même avec son visage fermé et ses cernes, comme s'il savait déjà que Koutarou allait céder. C'est peut-être le pire, que Kenma soit absolument sûr de comment tout ça va se terminer, comme s'il savait déjà que Koutarou allait céder. C'est peut-être le pire, que Kenma soit absolument sûr de comment tout ça va se terminer. Ou peut-être que le pire est que Koutarou sait qu'il a raison. Les affaires de Kuroo sont emballées depuis deux jours, et aucun plan n'est fait pour ranger le lit d'amis.

– Merde, Kenma, au moins, préviens avant de faire des trucs comme ça…

oOo

Keiji et Kenma ne s'entendent pas bien, mais là, Koutarou a l'impression d'être pris entre deux bêtes sauvages qui se disputent une proie. Connaissant leurs affinités avec les chouettes et les félins, la comparaison est intentionnelle. Et, comme une proie, Koutarou a une réponse naturelle totalement inadaptée – il se fige et attend que le pire soit passé.

– Koutarou, je suis désolé, mais il va falloir qu'il dorme chez toi, lui annonce Kenma.

– Et je peux savoir depuis quand tu as des droits sur qui entre et sort de chez lui, Kozume ?

– J'en ai autant que toi, je présume, Akaashi. C'est à dire pas beaucoup.

Ils le regardent comme s'il devait répondre – comme s'il savait quoi faire. Comme si la situation pouvait être réglée par une simple réponse à leur question. Ce n'est pas le cas, c'est loin d'être le cas, Koutarou est paralysé _et_ _ils sont toujours en train de le regarder_. Peut-être que s'il avait du temps pour y réfléchir, il arriverait à leur donner une réponse ? Oui, c'est ça, Koutarou a besoin de temps, de rester calme et de ne pas agir sous l'effet de la terreur.

« _Koutarou, je ne pense pas qu'accepter soit une bonne idée. Kozume a une idée derrière la tête_ _dont il ne nous parle pas_ _, je n'aime pas ça du tout_. »

La voix résonne dans sa tête et Koutarou sait que c'est Keiji qui a parlé, sans l'avoir vu bouger les lèvres. Ça lui avait manqué, de pouvoir communiquer sans mots comme Kenma et Kuroo le font souvent, et Koutarou a envie d'incliner la tête comme quand il était encore dans son corps de chouette, mais – le pouvoir de suggestion qui va avec la communication mentale s'estompe vite et Koutarou referme la bouche sur le refus qu'il s'apprêtait à donner à Kenma.

– Je croyais que Bokuto n'était plus ton familier ?, souffle Kenma, et Koutarou pourrait presque penser qu'il se fait du souci pour lui.

– Reste en dehors de ça, Kozume. Il y a des choses que tu n'as pas encore réussi à mettre sous contrôle.

Si Koutarou lève les yeux, il pourra voir à travers l'embrasure de la porte du salon le visage d'Oikawa Tooru, pressé aussi fort qu'il le peut dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose de la discussion sur son avenir. Mais il les garde baissés, de peur que l'expression troublée d'Oikawa Tooru ne le fasse changer d'avis, parce qu'il a un avis, c'est juste que…

– Alors ?

Keiji sait qu'il ne peut pas dire non à Kenma, et secoue la tête, comme s'il était déçu d'avance.

– Arrêtez ! Laissez moi tranquille ! J'ai rien demandé, alors laissez moi !

La porte claque bruyamment. Koutarou se sent encore plus mal, haletant devant l'appartement comme après une course poursuite, mais personne n'essaie de le rattraper. Quand il rentre chez lui, Kuroo est là, sur le pas de la porte, et Koutarou a du mal à retenir ses larmes en le laissant entrer.

oOo

Kenma n'apporte aucun carton, le lendemain, quand il vient déposer Oikawa Tooru. Il a fait revenir un mort, pas ses possessions, et ne vit pas de grand-chose lui-même, mais il donne quand même à Koutarou une bouteille entière d'eau-des-fées, et pose légèrement ses lèvres sur son épaule comme le fait Koutarou pour le calmer lors d'une crise d'angoisse. Oikawa Tooru ne lève pas les yeux du sol avant que Kenma ne soit parti, tenant Kuroo par la main.

– Je suis désolé, murmure Oikawa.

– Pas de ta faute.

– Je suis désolé quand même.

Ça rend la nouvelle que Koutarou va devoir vivre avec lui un peu plus facile à supporter. Kenma n'a même pas précisé la durée de son séjour, mais le connaissant, il doit souhaiter qu'Oikawa Tooru reste avec eux le moins possible, et il le fera partir quand il aura eu ce qu'il voulait. Koutarou préfère ne pas réfléchir à ce que ça implique – « S'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit à la rue » était l'argument qui avait eu le plus d'impact.

À la place, il regarde Oikawa Tooru sortit ses affaires d'un sac à dos minuscule : ce que Koutarou sait être les chemises que Kuroo aime le moins, une brosse à dents moche que Kenma a eu gratuitement avec ses céréales, et un vieux jean presque troué. Les draps du lit d'ami aussi sont troués, et il y a une tache de café là où Kuroo a ri trop fort en buvant.

Il ne dit pas un mot, et c'est tant mieux, parce que Koutarou ne saurait pas quoi lui répondre.


	2. Sympathy for the Devil

Bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre 2 de cette fanfiction, et tout se passe très bien. Nan, je rigole.

Quelques mots suffisent à rendre ma journée plus belle et à me motiver pour écrire la suite, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Merci à ceux qui l'ont fait pour le chapitre un !

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

L'appartement de Koutarou n'a jamais été aussi silencieux. Plus de grands gestes, plus de démonstrations de joie, plus de visites de Kuroo, Koutarou a l'impression de vivre dans une cage, sous les yeux d'un garde – même si c'est l'inverse, en réalité. C'en est dérangeant, cette absence du chahut qu'il produit habituellement, mais il a toujours été prudent face aux étrangers et Oikawa Tooru – non, juste Oikawa, Koutarou peut quand même l'appeler par son nom de famille – est un étranger dans tous les sens du terme. Une inconnue dans sa vie, qui fait s'arrêter son cœur de panique quand Koutarou oublie sa présence et le voit soudain allongé dans le salon.

C'est à peu près tout ce que fait Oikawa, depuis qu'il est arrivé, regarder dans le vide, bien à sa place sur le canapé-lit, et manger une part minuscule de ses repas. Il n'a pas l'air de dormir beaucoup la nuit, mais Koutarou commence à avoir l'habitude de le trouver avachi dans les couloirs, comme s'il y était tombé de fatigue après avoir trop marché.

— Oikawa. Oikawa, debout. Tu t'es encore endormi par terre, lève-toi. Oikawa.

Koutarou ne peut le laisser là mais n'ose pas le secouer pour le réveiller, de peur qu'il reste endormi, de peur de le toucher et de sentir sa peau froide comme de la pierre. Oikawa finit par se lever, complètement groggy, et se traîner jusqu'au canapé pour allumer la télévision. Le bruit est dérangeant, Koutarou ne s'entend plus fredonner, a arrêté de le faire ces derniers temps, de toute façon, parce que ça l'empêche d'entendre ce qu'Oikawa pouvait dire quand il pense à voix haute.

Koutarou ne sait toujours pas s'il surveille Oikawa parce que Kenma le lui a demandé ou parce qu'il a trop peur de ne pas remarquer quelque chose d'important. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être important, il n'en a aucune idée, mais l'anxiété lui souffle que tout est un indice, tout est digne de soupçon. Kenma lui a aussi demandé de parler à Oikawa mais Koutarou a plus de mal avec cette partie des instructions. C'est déjà une épreuve que de devoir lui demander ce qu'il veut manger ce soir ou l'heure à laquelle il ira se doucher, sans en plus devoir faire la conversation.

Oh, ce n'est pas que Koutarou n'a pas envie de lui poser des questions, mais – en plus du dégoût instinctif qui lui ordonne de ne pas s'approcher d'Oikawa, de la _chose_ , Koutarou essaie d'être respectueux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Oikawa est mort qu'il n'a pas le droit à une vie privée. Il en a d'autant plus le droit, pense Koutarou, que Kenma l'a déjà arraché au repos, et que pour être aussi charmant d'apparence, Oikawa n'a pas du mourir vieux et aurait bien mérité de rester là où sont les morts. Alors Koutarou se tait, et tente d'ignorer les regards en coin que lui lance Oikawa, et les lèvres pincées de Kenma quand il doit lui annoncer qu'il n'a toujours rien de nouveau.

oOo

Un jingle bruyant, probablement une télé réalité, le fait sursauter, et Koutarou grimace presque aussi fort qu'Oikawa devant sa réaction. L'anxiété de ces dernières semaines a du mal à retomber quand la cause habite maintenant chez lui, et une voix dans sa tête murmure méchamment qu'il est pathétique, avant que Koutarou ne la fasse taire.

— J'ai le droit de regarder ce que je veux, t'avais dit, nan ?

Oikawa a l'air neutre en demandant ça, presque blasé, mais Koutarou voit dans ses épaules courbées qu'il s'attend à un refus. C'est vrai que le documentaire, si on peut appeler ça ainsi, se résume à des interviews dramatiques de gens persuadées que les zombies vivent parmi nous, et Oikawa le regarde avec un intérêt presque malsain. Koutarou est tenté d'éteindre la télé juste pour se débarrasser du frisson de panique qui accompagne l'idée qu'il y en ait d'autres – d'autres Oikawa, glacés et apathiques et _morts_. Pathétique, répète la voix, Koutarou n'est qu'un lâche.

— C'est pas comme si je pouvais faire autre chose, de toute façon, continue Oikawa, avant de reporter toute son attention sur l'écran, et c'est ce qui décide Koutarou à hausser les épaules et prétendre qu'il n'a pas envie de vomir quand une jeune fille raconte qu'elle est persuadée que les morts vivants sont envoyés par les mages pour tuer les humains dans leur sommeil.

Oikawa ne peut pas sortir de la maison, parce qu'il se fatigue trop vite, et parce que Kenma ne veut pas – des gens d'ici pourraient l'avoir connu, et si on découvrait qu'un nécromancien habite dans le quartier, il y aurait subitement plus de monde à minuit dans la supérette du coin, plus de commandes, et Kenma n'aime pas attirer l'attention. Oikawa passe ses journées enfermées, et Koutarou le plaint un peu, de revenir à la vie pour ne faire que regarder la télé sur un canapé miteux, dans un minuscule appartement, avec quelqu'un qui ne l'aime pas – qui a peur de lui, continue la voix, et Koutarou peut au moins reconnaître qu'elle n'a pas tort sur ce point.

Ça aussi, c'est malsain, de devoir héberger comme ça quelqu'un dont on déteste la simple présence, mais Koutarou a appris à arrêter de poser des questions quand il s'agit de cohabitation à partir du moment où Kenma lui a demandé de choisir entre être à la rue et supporter l'horrible odeur de la potion d'orties-de-pleine-lune. Et, surtout, ce n'est pas la faute d'Oikawa s'il est là. Koutarou aimerait bien se convaincre que c'est la faute de Kenma – non, plutôt, il _sait_ que c'est de sa faute, et il aimerait lui en vouloir plus. Pour des raisons que Koutarou n'a pas envie d'approfondir, il est difficile d'en vouloir à Kenma autant qu'il s'en veut d'avoir dit oui.

Ce serait facile d'en vouloir à Oikawa. Très facile, et s'il n'avait pas autant pitié de lui, Koutarou lui aurait probablement claqué la porte au nez – mais voilà, il a pitié de lui. De sa posture recroquevillée, de ses yeux cernés, de ses cheveux ternes, de sa peau presque bleutée, malgré sa peur, Koutarou ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir pitié d'Oikawa Tooru.

— Donc, vous aimez les zombies ? demande le présentateur à un homme d'âge mûr qui semble n'avoir rien à faire dans cette émission idiote.

Oikawa se rapproche de la télé comme s'il avait peur de rater sa réponse, mais la coupure pub arrive juste au mauvais moment et il retombe sur le canapé avec un soupir.

La nausée reprend Koutarou – il n'a pas envie d'entendre la réponse de cet homme – qu'il est lâche – il veut éteindre cette foutue télé, il veut juste oublier un instant la situation. Une nouvelle vague de panique qu'il a du mal à réprimer – _lâche_ – lui fait frapper sur le décodeur d'un geste brusque.

— Ça te dit qu'on regarde quelque chose de plus sympa ?

Oikawa tressaille comme si Koutarou le menaçait, et c'est ce geste qui, plus que tout, lui fait se dire qu'ouvrir son armoire à DVD est une bonne idée.

— Je sais pas ce que tu regardais d'habitude mais je te propose X-Files ! Plutôt que ce docu bidon par des gens qui n'y connaissent rien à la magie.

— X-Files ? Connais pas, ça parle de quoi ? demande Oikawa d'un air perplexe.

Koutarou ne retient pas son cri de surprise, son angoisse momentanément envolée .

— Oh mon Dieu. Tu vas _adorer_ !

oOo

Koutarou avait raison. L'épisode est fini depuis dix minutes, et Oikawa n'a pas bougé de sa place sous les couvertures, le regard fixé sur l'écran d'accueil du DVD avec encore plus de fascination que devant le télé achat.

— J'ai déjà vu cet épisode, finit-il par déclarer d'une voix vide.

— T'avais pas dit que tu connaissais pas la série ?

— Je connais pas. Je suis incapable de te dire ce qu'il y a dans les 207 autres épisodes.

— Comment tu connais le nombre d'épisodes alors ?!

— Alors là, aucune idée. Mais on va les regarder, hein ? Histoire que je voie si je me souviens aussi bien d'à quel point cette série est un chef d'œuvre.

Oikawa a l'air déterminé, comme si c'était une tâche de la pus haute importance, et pendant un instant il a l'air d'un enfant qui vient de découvrir son nouveau passe temps favori – c'en est presque mignon, c'est surtout ridicule, et Koutarou ne peut pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Pour beaucoup trop longtemps, avec un côté hystérique quand il se rend compte qu'il ne peut plus s'arrêter, mais au moins, Oikawa n'est plus seulement cette chose qu'il héberge sans pouvoir la regarder. Les monstres sont ceux dont on n'a pas raconté le passé, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il a toujours aussi peur, lui chuchote la voix, il est toujours aussi pathétique face à cette chose inoffensive.

— Eh, Bokuto, pas la peine de te moquer de moi !

Oikawa ne sait pas à quel point il est loin de la vérité, et cela rassure suffisamment Koutarou pour qu'il puisse se remettre à parler normalement.

— Tu te souviens pas de ce que t'aimais faire, alors ?

Oikawa semble pris au dépourvu. C'est la première question personnelle que Koutarou lui pose, et il ne répond pas immédiatement.

— Pas trop, non.

« Pas du tout » semble être plus proche de la vérité, mais Koutarou lui accorde le bénéfice du doute. Il comprend Oikawa, cependant – s'il ne lui sert à rien, Kenma ne va pas, mais alors pas du tout être content.

oOo

Plus les jours passent, plus il est évident qu'Oikawa ne se souvient de rien. Enfin, si, des bribes, des impressions qui se révèlent parfois fausses, des idées vagues que les choses se passaient différemment dans sa vie que dans celle de Koutarou. C'est étrangement rassurant, de savoir qu'il a tout oublié – ils avaient eu affaire à un esprit vengeur, avec Keiji, et jamais Koutarou ne souhaite en revoir. Encore une fois, Koutarou entend – non, il sait que c'est lui-même qui parle, c'est son propre manque d'estime – ça n'arrange pas la situation.

Heureusement, Oikawa n'a pas l'air d'un esprit vengeur, affalé sur l'accoudoir du canapé pendant que Koutarou s'affaire sur la table basse, se tortillant pour trouver une position confortable sur le matelas que Koutarou sait être plein de bosses.

— Et donc… tu sais pas pourquoi t'es là ?

— Je suis revenu depuis, genre, un mois, et t'as toujours pas pensé à demander à Kozume ? Bokuto, suis déçu par ce manque de volonté d'investigation ! La vérité est ailleurs !

La vérité est clairement ailleurs que dans la raison qu'à donnée Kenma quand Koutarou lui a posé la question. Kenma n'aurait jamais fait revenir quelqu'un « juste pour savoir si c'était possible », mais Koutarou n'a pas de preuves du contraire autre que son bon sens et interroger Oikawa sur le genre de magie qu'il pratiquait s'est révélé inutile. « Je ne sais pas… Probablement quelque chose de très compliqué, parce que je serai encore vivant si tout se passait normalement » est la seule réponse conclusive qu'il ait eue pour le moment, et personne ne semble s'en satisfaire.

— La vérité est pas dans ton canapé, en tout cas, réplique Koutarou. Allez, viens, on va déplacer le surmatelas de ma chambre, ça te fera un meilleur lit.

Oikawa lève les bras comme s'il allait lui faire un câlin mais Koutarou tressaille, comme à chaque fois devant les marques d'affection physique – _pitoyable_ , il essaie juste d'être gentil, mais Koutarou est une ordure – et Oikawa les baisse avec un sourire gêné. Coopération, un stade au dessus de cohabitation, mais – _il a la peau froide et les cheveux ternes et les yeux morts_ , chuchote la même voix à son oreille, Koutarou ne peut se résoudre à le toucher.

— Alors c'est ça ta chambre ? Oikawa pense à voix haute, et Koutarou se souvient avec un nœud dans la gorge qu'il y a peu de temps Kuroo y passait presque la moitié de ses nuits. On dirait que vous vivez à deux ici ! C'est pas rangé, Bokuto !

Il n'est pas venu depuis qu'Oikawa est là – Koutarou ne l'a quasiment plus vu, après la semaine qu'il a passé caché chez lui. Une vague de manque le frappe, un besoin presque physique de revoir son meilleur ami qui lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux. _Ah parce qu'en plus il ne peut pas s'empêcher de dépendre de quelqu'un_ …

— Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. Kuroo n'est pas passé depuis un bail…

Chose étonnante, Oikawa a également les yeux humides quand il ramasse un T-shirt de Koutarou, trois fois trop grand pour lui, ou une bouteille de boisson énergisante.

— Tu faisais du sport ? lui demande Koutarou.

Sa gorge est ridiculement serrée, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer – foutue émotivité, Koutarou aimerait pouvoir rester de marbre comme Kenma au lieu d'être une boule lamentable de nerfs et d'émotions, mais au moins Oikawa n'a pas l'air plus composé, essuyant discrètement ses larmes sur le T-shirt qu'il a entre les mains.

— Je me souviens pas… Je crois que oui ? Mais ça me rappelle autre chose. J'aime pas Godzilla, je crois. Ou l'inverse ? Y a quelque chose avec Godzilla. Je crois que mon ami d'enfance aimait bien. Putain, pourquoi je pleure. Ça n'a pas de sens ! J'avais un ami d'enfance ?

 _Et lui n'en as pas, il n'a que Kenma et Kuroo, parce que personne d'autre ne veut de lui._

La voix dépréciative est d'une violence rare. C'est comme si on ajoutait, petit à petit, de la pression sur son crâne, et Koutarou sens qu'il va exploser s'il ne fait rien, mais il ne peut pas bouger, paralysé par l'accumulation de l'angoisse de ces derniers jours. Oikawa marche sans faire exprès sur un des pulls que Kenma a laissé la dernière fois qu'il est venu dormir et c'est comme si un barrage cédait et que ses pensées inondaient soudain son cerveau, noyaient toute possibilité de réflexion.

— Je- je vais faire un tour, dit Koutarou d'une voix qui sonne distante à ses propres oreilles.

Il n'attend pas sa réponse avant de sortir de la pièce, de la maison, sans même prendre de manteau ou ses clefs. Kenma n'habite pas loin, Koutarou n'aura pas froid s'il court, aura froid de toute façon, peut-être que traverser la rue les yeux pleins de larmes n'est pas la meilleure idée du monde mais il s'en fiche, pour le moment. Par chance, c'est Kuroo qui ouvre la porte quand il s'effondre plus qu'il ne toque dessus, et il jette un regard venimeux à Kenma quand celui-ci s'approche.

— Pas de disputes, murmure Koutarou, s'il vous plaît, arrêter de vous disputer.

— Je serai dans le salon si vous avez besoin de moi, dit Kenma.

— Je sais, réplique Kuroo d'un ton sec. Kou, on va sortir un peu, prends mon manteau.

oOo

Koutarou ne se rappelle pas comment il est arrivé dans l'izakaya, mais sa main est bien en sécurité dans celle de Kuroo et un bol de ramen est en train de refroidir devant lui. Kuroo n'a commandé qu'un bubble tea, comme d'habitude, et le regarde avec patience – Koutarou a le meilleur des meilleurs amis, et doit faire un effort pour ne pas penser qu'il ne le mérite pas. Il lui faut quelques minutes pour complètement reprendre ses esprits, mais une fois que Koutarou se sent mieux, les mots semble cascader de sa bouche sans son accord.

— Ah, Kuroo, merci de m'avoir emmené ici… je savais pas quoi faire, on a commencé à parler, avec Oikawa, genre, vraiment parler, et puis je l'ai emmené prendre le truc pour matelas parce que le canapé est pas tip top – du coup, oui, on parlait. Kuroo, je te jure, il a jamais vu X-Files, mais en fait si. Et il a pleuré sur le T-shirt diplodocus de Kei en disant que c'était Godzilla, si j'avais pas été en train de m'effondrer je me serais carrément foutu de sa gueule. Mais – tu te rends compte ? Il se souvient de rien, de rien du tout, même pas les trucs de base genre qui sont ses potes, son métier, que dalle !

Pendant qu'il fait une pause pour reprendre son souffle, Koutarou observe l'expression de Kuroo. Il ne fait pas confiance à ses propres réactions, puisqu'elles mènent quasiment toujours à des crises de panique quand Oikawa est concerné, mais de voir que Kuroo aussi a l'air inquiet resserre le nœud dans sa gorge. _Il dépend encore de lui, hein, Koutarou est un incapable._

— Il te dit qu'il se souvient de rien et tu crois ça sans te poser de questions ? Kou, c'est du flan. Ça peut être qu'un mensonge, Kenma ferait jamais revenir quelqu'un comme ça, et la voix de Kuroo est sombre quand il dit ça, comme s'il y avait un sens caché que Koutarou ne comprend pas. Il t'a jamais parlé de Tobio, je suppose ?

Koutarou fait non de la tête, parce que Kenma et lui ont pour règle commune de ne pas poser de questions, et que Koutarou s'en sert tout autant que lui. Kuroo semble décide à parler et ça semble important, cela dit, donc Koutarou se tait et attend qu'il trouve ses mots.

— Tobio est son ancien familier, Kuroo finit par admettre, et pour l'avoir vécu lui-même, Koutarou sait combien il lui en coûte de savoir que sa loyauté envers Kenma n'est pas quelque chose d'unique. Il est mort empoisonné – un truc à voir avec une potion périmée, je crois, et Kenma a pas tenu le coup. Je l'ai rencontré quand il cherchait de quoi le faire Retourner, mais – j'ai jamais vu un ratage comme ça, il y avait du sang partout, et la chose – putain. Oikawa c'est Miss Monde, à côté.

Ça fait beaucoup d'informations à avaler d'un coup, et Koutarou boit plusieurs gorgées de bouillon avant de relever la tête. Kuroo lance des regards noirs à sa paille et ses ongles s'allongent pour griffer le bois de la table – il faudra laisser un bon pourboire et espérer que la serveuse ne pose pas de questions. Si elle savait que deux métamorphes, dont un illégal, se tenaient juste là… Les pensées de Koutarou partent encore dans tous les sens et il tente de se concentrer sur ce que Kuroo vient de lui confier.

— Du coup, lui…

— Non, Oikawa est pas un ancien familier. Je sais pas qui c'est, encore, je… J'ai – j'ai pas encore posé la question. Kenma veut pas, tu sais comment ça fonctionne.

— Pas de questions, et si t'en poses je t'ordonne d'aller voir ailleurs ? T'inquiète, je connais, Keiji a fait pareil. Ça lui passera, il a toujours fini par te parler.

— Tu sais qu'on était pas meilleurs amis d'enfance, nous… fin, Akaashi et toi non plus, je suppose que c'est pas un prérequis pour devenir un familier, termine Kuroo d'un ton amer. Ça nous avance pas. Oikawa dit rien, Kenma non plus, et tu te retrouves dans une situation de merde parce que personne ici sait gérer les catastrophes sans faire retomber ça sur quelqu'un d'autre…

Ce ton dépréciateur ressemble moins à Kuroo qu'à Koutarou, et ce dernier prend sa main dans la sienne, la serre fort pour lui signifier qu'il ne lui en veut pas.

— Tu sais, c'est pas si terrible de vivre avec Oikawa. Il mange des trucs chelous mais sinon il est… je sais pas trop, on a pas vraiment parlé mais il a l'air sympa ? Il aime X-Files, en tout cas, ça peut pas être une mauvaise personne.

— Kou…

Koutarou déteste quand les gens font cette tête, prennent cette voix – comme s'ils devaient expliquer quelque chose à un enfant, comme s'il n'était pas capable de comprendre, comme si sa confiance instinctive était un enfantillage. Dans sa tête, un murmure ajoute que c'est probablement vrai, qu'il n'est qu'un idiot, de toute façon, il devrait juste se taire.

— Je suis sérieux, Kuroo, je crois qu'il est cool. Enfin, pas cool, mais – tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Je crois qu'il est sympa. Kenma le laisse vivre chez moi, ça ne peut pas être si terrible, continue bravement Koutarou, mais ses lèvres tremblent.

L'expression de Kuroo reste on ne peut plus sceptique et Koutarou abandonne, tente maladroitement de changer le sujet de la conversation, mais son bol de ramen est presque fini malgré le fait qu'il ait parlé plus de la moitié du temps et il ne trouve bientôt plus d'excuses pour rester dans l'izakaya. Le trajet jusqu'à son appartement se fait en silence, et sans repasser par chez Kenma.

Kuroo fusille Oikawa du regard quand il ouvre la porte, mais Koutarou remarque tout de suite à son visage que quelque chose ne va pas – il ne va pas bien non plus, mais tente de mettre ses émotions de côté. À peine la porte fermée, Koutarou fait s'asseoir Oikawa à la table à manger, et attend que les mots viennent pour combler l'épais silence qui s'est établi dans l'appartement. Cela lui permet de remarquer certains détails – Oikawa a les lèvres rouges et non bleutées, il les a sans doute mordues pour qu'elles soient de cette couleur. Il s'est aussi rongé le bout des doigts, et ses cheveux sont dans un état incroyable. Ces signes d'inquiétude le rassurent – Koutarou ne s'est pas trompé quand il a dit à Kuroo qu'Oikawa était une bonne personne, ou du moins, une personne décente. _Ou peut-être qu'il se demandait juste s'il allait être renvoyé, et qu'il se fout de Koutarou_.

Ils ne bougent pas pendant un long moment, comme s'ils étaient paralysés. Les excuses d'Oikawa sont un simple murmure auquel Koutarou répond à peine. Le couvre lit est sur le canapé, toutes les chemises de toute évidence trop petites pour Koutarou sont pliées à côté pour être rendues à leurs propriétaires. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était parti aussi longtemps que ça, pour qu'Oikawa ait eu le temps de ranger sa chambre. Il ne sait pas quoi penser du fait qu'Oikawa ait pu fouiller sa chambre, et les mises en garde de Kuroo lui reviennent à l'esprit, mais il reste silencieux – si possible, sa culpabilité et son malaise augmentent encore plus.

Rien ne lui vient à l'esprit, comme s'il n'y avait rien à dire pour rendre la situation meilleure. Et soudain, la réalité frappe Koutarou – il ne peut rien faire pour rendre la situation meilleure.

* * *

La porte claque et Kuroo n'essaie même pas de la retenir. C'est mesquin, de profiter du fait que les bruits inattendus fassent sursauter Kenma, mais il n'est plus à ça près, dans cette sorte de guerre qu'ils ont commencé à mener.

— Koutarou n'est pas avec toi ? demande Kenma d'une toute petite voix.

Tant mieux, pense Kuroo, même si la simple idée que Kenma puisse souffrir remue un couteau dans ses entrailles. Tant mieux s'il s'inquiète, il prendra peut-être enfin la bonne décision.

— Non, je l'ai ramené chez lui, avec le zombie. Ça pue, Kenma, ça sent la mort jusqu'au seuil de l'immeuble, ils vont finir par attirer les charognards. Kou pourra pas se défendre.

— J'ai pris mes précautions, Kuro. _Je fais attention à lui_.

Kenma ne prononce pas la dernière phrase à voix haute, et utilise à la place la communication télépathique – les mots résonnent dans sa tête et Kuroo se détend instantanément. _Tout va bien_ , lui chantent ses instincts de familier, _tout va bien si notre maître nous parle_. Kuroo n'a jamais regretté d'avoir passé le Pacte de familier avec Kenma, mais il a toujours dans la bouche un goût amer à chaque fois qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'a toujours pas le pouvoir d'empêcher Kenma de prendre de mauvaises décisions, et la tension revient dans ses épaules aussi vite qu'elle était partie.

— Si t'es pas capable de me dire ça sans télépathie, y a zéro chances que je te fasse confiance…

— Je ne mens pas, Kuro. J'essaie… j'essaie de faire au mieux.

— Je sais, Kenma, c'est bien ça le problème ! T'as aucune idée de ce que c'est, le mieux, tu fais encore n'importe quoi ! Il pue la mort, Kenma, et ça passe, parce que tu t'en tires bien avec tes sorts, mais – c'est quoi cette autre odeur autour de lui ? Des produits chimiques ? Même Kou s'est mis à sentir pareil, j'avais envie de vomir quand il s'est effondré sur moi !

Le visage fermé, Kenma ne répond pas, et l'air se refroidit peu à peu autour de lui, au point que Kuroo sait qu'il expirera bientôt des nuages de vapeur blanche s'il continue la dispute. Il ne devrait pas, il n'aurait jamais dû commencer à crier, les mots s'arrachent du fond de sa gorge avec difficulté, mais il ravale sa grimace de douleur et pose une nouvelle question.

— Il faisait quoi, ton mort vivant ? Kou m'a dit qu'il se souvenait de rien, mais j'y crois pas, t'aurais pas fait revenir quelqu'un pour le fun. Il doit être utile à quelque chose, nan ? Tu réponds jamais quand je te pose cette question…

Toujours pas de réponse, mais les doigts de Kenma se sont resserrés sur son amulette de protection – mal, ça fait mal de remettre en question les actes de Kenma, ça va à l'encontre de sa nature profonde de familier – si Kenma ne répond pas, Kuroo pense qu'il abandonnera, tout simplement.

— C'est pas des produits chimiques, finit par murmurer Kenma. Il faisait de la magie régénératrice, comme moi.

Kuroo retient de justesse une remarque cinglante sur ces derniers mots – Kenma est aussi proche de faire de la magie régénératrice que Kuroo d'avoir du pouvoir sur lui. Les choses sont plus claires maintenant que Kenma a fait cet aveu, cependant, et Kuroo ne sait pas s'il doit être encore plus furieux ou se mettre à pleurer de frustration.

— Kenma, je ne vais même pas faire de commentaire sur le fait que tu aies envoyé un nécromancien vivre chez Kou, mais si c'est à cause de moi, je refuse. Fais quelque chose, renvoie-le au repos, mais je refuse qu'il subisse ça à cause de moi.

— Non.

— Comment ça non ? Ça me concerne, je suis même le premier concerné, et pas question que-

— Non. _Tu n'es pas le seul concerné_ , et le ton de Kenma ne laisse pas de place à la contradiction.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais des sueurs froides coulent le long de son dos, sur son front, Kuroo a peut-être surestimé ses pouvoir en s'opposant à son maître sorcier. Les implications de la phrase de Kenma aussi pèsent lourd sur sa conscience – a-t-il réellement le droit de lui en vouloir ainsi ? Les mots de Kenma se mêlent aux suggestions télépathiques sans même que Kuroo ne sen rende compte, et ses canines s'allongent insensiblement.

— Je vais pas mourir demain, tu sais. Il me reste du temps ! Pas la peine que Koutarou reste avec ce-

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? répond Kenma, si bas que Kuroo l'entend à peine.

— Je devrais pas avoir à te supplier pour la moindre miette d'information ! Je suis ton familier, merde, fais-moi confiance !

— Je sais que tu es mon familier ! C'est bien ça le problème ! _Kuro, ça ne sert à rien de discuter_ …

La terre cesse pendant un moment de tourner sous les pieds de Kuroo, le laissant à bout de souffle. Kenma n'a jamais été aussi dur, pendant aucune de leurs disputes, et c'est vrai qu'elles sont nombreuses depuis quelque temps, mais – « C'est bien ça le problème » – cette phrase sonne comme un rejet et Kuroo ne sait pas s'il va pouvoir se retenir de vomir.

— Sors. De l'appartement. S'il te plaît, ajoute Kenma, quand il voit le visage de Kuroo se décomposer, j'ai besoin de rester seul.

Mais être avec Kuroo devrait être comme être seul. Être avec Kuroo ne devrait jamais être une gêne. Il est allé trop loin, il n'avait pas le droit, sa tête tourne alors même qu'il se sent glisser vers le sol.

— _Kuro, sors de l'appartement_.

L'ordre est prononcé si doucement que malgré la communication télépathique, Kuroo pourrait y désobéir, mais il claque comme un fouet dans ses pensées en perdition, et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Kuroo est retombé sur quatre pattes, sort d'un bond par la fenêtre et descend avec grâce vers le trottoir. Derrière lui, la fenêtre se ferme et grésille sous l'effet du sort de fermeture.


	3. Midnight Rambler

Bonjour ! Déjà le troisième chapitre, j'ai l'impression que ça va super vite et super lentement à la fois... J'ai tout planifié et il ne devrait plus y avoir de changements, donc il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire. Ha ha ha.

Merci beaucoup à tous les lecteurs pour les 100 vues !

Les reviews font la vie des auteurs donc n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, même quelques mots suffisent ! Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Ses paupières engluées de sommeil, Koutarou peine à comprendre ce qui l'a réveillé. Sûrement pas le soleil, qui coule à flots dans la pièce, il est déjà haut dans le ciel et Koutarou a l'habitude de dormir les rideaux ouverts. Sûrement pas la faim, bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas de son dernier repas – il n'a plus eu envie de manger depuis le bol de ramen avec Kuroo, n'a certainement pas quitté son lit pour cuisiner. Il n'a jamais faim ces temps-ci alors il ne voit pas pourquoi ça reprendrait maintenant. _Il est pathétique et inutile, il ne va pas manger, en plus_. Quelque chose a bien dû le réveiller cependant, Koutarou aurait préféré continuer à dormir.

— Boku-chan… te lever ! Kozume… cinq jours… limite.

Les mots s'entrecoupent, écouter est épuisant, mais Koutarou entend le nom de Kenma et croit comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Après quelques instants, ses yeux s'ouvrent complètement et il voit Oikawa penché sur lui, un bras autour de ses épaules pour le maintenir assis. La proximité soudaine lui donne un haut-le-cœur, mais Koutarou est trop fatigué pour se dégager et laisse Oikawa empiler les oreillers derrière son dos, lui tapoter le haut du crâne, et retourner faire on ne sait quoi dans une autre pièce.

Ça faisait longtemps. Plusieurs mois, au moins, depuis la dernière fois que Koutarou a été aussi bas, depuis la dernière fois qu'une chute brutale de son humeur l'a forcé à rester au lit. Il ne se rappelle même pas avoir téléphoné à son patron pour le prévenir qu'il allait être « malade » pendant les prochains jours, et s'il ne l'a pas fait après la dernière fois ou il a parlé à Kuroo, ça veut dire qu'il a – cinq jours, disait Oikawa, il a manqué cinq jours. Ce n'est pas comme si Koutarou n'avait pas senti la rechute arriver, il les entend venir comme il entend une voix lui murmurer des commentaires dépréciateurs à chacune de ses actions. Il avait juste espéré pouvoir tenir jusqu'au départ d'Oikawa, sans même savoir combien de temps il lui faudrait faire bonne figure.

— J'ai fait de la soupe, annonce ce dernier en revenant dans la pièce, Kozume m'a dit que t'aimais bien ça.

Koutarou sursaute tellement fort qu'il tombe presque du lit, et Oikawa manque de renverser son bol quand il se précipite pour le retenir.

— Tout doux, Boku-chan, tu viens à peine de te réveiller !

Confusément, Koutarou se rappelle qu'il a fallu deux jours à Oikawa pour oser l'approcher d'aussi près, tout autant pour que Koutarou cesse de tressaillir au moindre contact et trois pour inventer ce surnom idiot. Il n'a aucun souvenir des talents culinaires d'Oikawa, mais…

— Si j'avais su que tu pouvais cuisiner, j'aurais pas tout fait tout seul ces dernières semaines, croasse Koutarou.

— Boku-chan ! Tu parles ! s'exclame Oikawa, des larmes dans les yeux. J'ai eu super peur ! Tu disais rien et t'es allé te coucher et ensuite t'as dormi ! Plusieurs jours ! Et tu bougeais plus !

Une vague de honte le submerge alors que Koutarou tente misérablement – _il est misérable_ – de ne pas pleurer lui aussi. Le plus dur de la rechute est passé, mais d'habitude, il y a Kenma, Kuroo ou Keiji, qui ne l'auraient pas laissé dormir cinq jours, qui savent gérer, eux – mon Dieu, cinq jours ! Il devra faire sans leur présence, cette fois, et cela ne l'enchante pas. Déjà, l'envie le prend de retourner sous les couvertures et d'oublier, pour quelques heures supplémentaires, qu'il est un être immonde et qu'Oikawa est là et qu'il n'a sûrement plus aucune raison derrière laquelle camoufler sa peur irrationnelle du mort vivant qui habite chez lui.

Celui-ci se tord les mains, le bol de soupe posé devant lui comme une arme dangereuse, et Koutarou y goûte, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas jeter. Il ne roule pas sur l'argent, après tout, et n'a pas encore vu l'état de la cuisine après qu'Oikawa y soit passé. C'est une simple soupe miso, à peine assaisonnée, mais elle le réchauffe au fur et à mesure qu'il la boit et Koutarou parvient à esquisser un sourire derrière les rebords de son bol.

— C'est bon, si c'est la question que tu te poses. Tu cuisines pas si mal.

— Ah, ça, réplique Oikawa d'un ton amer, c'est parce que t'as oublié les horreurs que t'as avalé les premiers jours, je cuisinais comme un pied avant de retrouver le coup de main.

— Tu te souviens de plus de choses, du coup.

Nouvelle grimace d'Oikawa qui ne semble pas très satisfait de l'étendue des pans de mémoire qu'il a réussi à recouvrer, et le cœur de Koutarou se serre, mais Oikawa échange vite son expression sombre contre un sourire forcé avant de retourner dans la cuisine en murmurant qu'il lui reste des choses à ranger.

Une pensée le frappe, cependant – il a mangé, au début de sa rechute ? Une première. Même quand il jouait encore au volley et que ses muscles épuisés lui criaient au secours, impossible de se nourrir sans y être forcé, et Oikawa n'y serait pas parvenu. Le sourire de Koutarou est sincère quand il se lève avec difficulté pour aller voir ce qui fait du bruit.

Ça n'aurait pas dû le surprendre, vu sa tendance presque maladive au rangement, mais Oikawa travaille dans une cuisine immaculée, bien loin des souvenirs que Koutarou en garde – où sont les taches d'huile incrustées sur le côté du micro-onde ? Quand il se rend compte de sa présence, Oikawa sursaute et se passe une main gênée dans les cheveux.

— Désolé, j'ai touché à tout, mais j'ai-

— T'habites ici, non ?

— Oui ? répond prudemment Oikawa, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir.

— Alors t'as le droit d'utiliser la cuisine et toutes les parties communes de la maison sans me demander la permission à chaque fois.

Oikawa se fige, les yeux écarquillés. Koutarou a prononcé cette phrase sur un coup de tête – _il est idiot, il n'y arrivera jamais, il a trop peur_ – mais ne voit pour le moment pas de raisons de la regretter. Il est temps qu'il se fasse au fait qu'il a un colocataire, non ? De gré ou de force.

— Boku-chan, merci…

— De rien, c'est normal. Je sais pas d'où tu sors ce surnom, mais c'est moche.

— Tant pis, j'aime bien ! C'est mignon.

Et plus familier. Ça ne pose pas autant de problèmes à Koutarou qu'il aurait pu le penser, ce rapprochement avec Oikawa. Tant mieux, Kenma sera content – _peut-être_.

— Par contre, je vais faire dodo. Juste une sieste ! ajoute Koutarou devant l'air paniqué d'Oikawa, je suis toujours super fatigué après mes. Mes épisodes. Quand je commence à aller mieux.

Oikawa acquiesce, mais semble anxieux. Il hésite même à le suivre jusque sa chambre, mais reste immobile dans la cuisine en se tordant les mains. Koutarou s'endort avec sous les yeux l'ombre d'Oikawa, assis près de la porte de sa chambre. La vision est étrangement réconfortante, et il se réveille bruyamment pour lui laisser le temps de prétendre qu'il n'était pas en train de veiller pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

oOo

Le bruit revient dans l'appartement, par petites touches, même s'il faut toujours des efforts à Koutarou pour ne pas grimacer à la simple vision d'Oikawa dans son fauteuil, dévorant les livres d'enfants de sa petite cousine pour réapprendre à lire. Des disputes enfantines pour savoir qui boira dans quel verre, Oikawa qui se découvre un don pour la lecture à voix haute, des conversations. Enfin, Koutarou peut se remettre à fredonner. Oikawa le rejoint au bout de quelques jours, et termine la chanson en duo – tout l'air fuit les poumons de Koutarou, comme s'il allait étouffer, mais la sensation s'estompe aussi rapidement qu'elle est arrivée, pour le laisser serein.

Il faut quelques jours également pour définir l'emploi du temps de la salle de bain. Oikawa y passe un temps étrangement long pour en ressortir avec exactement la même tête – ce commentaire vaut à Koutarou un regard noir puis une expression satisfaite dont il ne sait que faire. Ça a autant de logique que le « sommeil réparateur » qui justifierait qu'Oikawa s'endorme n'importe où, n'importe quand, mais Koutarou s'est dit qu'il allait faire de son mieux pour s'accommoder et ne pas poser de questions inutiles en fait partie. Même s'il est plus qu'inquiétant que les cernes d'Oikawa ne disparaissent jamais. _Ça fait peur, hein, les trucs de morts vivants ?_

Il faut surtout une semaine entière, une gorgée de saké et les effets spéciaux particulièrement laids d'un épisode de la série Spiderman pour que Koutarou éclate de rire, enfin, un rire tonitruant presque aussi fort que d'habitude, qui les laisse tous les deux muets. Oikawa se reprend vite et ferme la bouche, mais Koutarou continue à fixer stupidement les personnages à l'écran et la réflexion du mort vivant qui, timidement, passe une main sur ses joues comme pour en chasser une rougeur inexistante et lui sourit en retour.

oOo

— Boku-chan, j'arrive pas à croire que ce soit tes vrais cheveux. Tu ressembles vraiment à une chouette, avec tout ce gel !

Koutarou frissonne toujours de peur quand on fait un commentaire sur ses cheveux, comme si les gens allaient deviner sans qu'il ne leur dise – _il est lâche, on ne se refait pas_ – mais il parvient à esquisser un sourire crispé. Oikawa ne sait pas, ne doit pas savoir, que Koutarou est un métamorphe. Ça ne s'apprend que pour devenir familier, normalement, peu de personnes décident de commencer cette discipline pour une autre raison, car elle nécessite un suivi et une autorisation de l'administration, deux choses que Koutarou n'a pas. Ce n'est pas comme si Oikawa pouvait aller le dénoncer, mais Koutarou considère que mieux son secret est gardé, le moins de risques il encourra. Et il n'a aucune envie de lui parler de Keiji.

Pourquoi toutes les conversations doivent-elles être aussi dangereuses ? _Mais rien n'est aussi dangereux qu'il le croit, c'est simplement qu'il est_ _débile_ _._ Koutarou aimerait juste aller au travail, enchanter des dépliants, et rentrer s'effondrer dans son lit. Oikawa n'a pas l'air du même avis – l'enfermement commence à faire effet sur lui, le rend volubile, surtout avant que Koutarou ne quitte la maison.

— Et aussi c'est quoi cette idée de dormir avec du gel, ça donne des cheveux tout collés le matin ! T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je -

Oikawa s'arrête net, le peigne à la main, quand Koutarou recule d'un pas à son approche, puis fait semblant d'avoir voulu le reposer sur la mauvaise étagère. _Il est cruel_. De toute évidence, avoir quelqu'un pour démêler la masse informe qu'est devenu l'arrière de son crâne serait bien utile, mais – contact physique – Koutarou a toujours du mal avec le fait que la brosse à dents d'Oikawa soit dans le même gobelet que la sienne, comme si cette illusion d'intimité même était menaçante.

Inspirer, expirer, paniquer pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que se faire brosser les cheveux ne lui est pas arrivé depuis des lustres et ce serait un grand pas en arrière que ça recommence maintenant.

— Tu peux me coiffer, si ça t'amuse.

Le visage d'Oikawa s'illumine et il n'en fallait pas plus pour que ça devienne un rituel.

oOo

— Je me souviens de comment on fait ses lacets !

— Et ça te sert à quoi ? Tu te balades en chaussons tout le temps !

— Boku-chan, si peu de considération pour ma personne, je suis déçu…

— J'y peux rien si tu me sors les trucs les plus bizarres du monde à chaque fois que tu me brosses les cheveux !

Oikawa sait maintenant faire des pancakes, mettre de l'eye-liner, connaît intégralement la classification périodique des éléments de Mendeleïev et peut bouger ses oreilles sans s'aider de ses mains. Entre autres, Koutarou n'a pas tout retenu – _ça lui fait peur, en fait, c'est ça, il a toujours pitoyablement peur d'Oikawa_. Ça fait un certain nombre de jours qu'Oikawa lui brosse les cheveux, quand même, et il a toujours une information nouvelle à partager.

Koutarou sait pourquoi – ça le rend plus humain, plus supportable en un sens, _un simulacre_ , même si ses monologues matinaux alors que Koutarou est à peine éveillé le motivent à sortir du lit. Oikawa a bien compris qu'il tenait le bon bout, donc il continue, mais cet arrangement lui va alors Koutarou n'a pas envie de protester. Par contre…

— Tu mets du gel maintenant ?

— C'est plus facile de maintenir mon style avec, répond distraitement Oikawa.

Cette nouveauté l'étonne – Koutarou n'a pas vu Oikawa se servir de quoi que ce soit dans la maison avant de lui avoir posé plusieurs fois la question, mais ceci pourrait expliquer pourquoi il entame un autre pot après seulement un mois d'utilisation.

— T'avais pas dit que t'aimais pas quand mes cheveux étaient raides ?

— C'est parce que ta coiffure est ridicule, Boku-chan, mais bon, mieux vaut ça que rien !

Que veut-il dire par « rien » ? Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il surveille anxieusement les faits et gestes de son colocataire, habitude dont il n'a pu se débarrasser et que Kenma n'a pas cherché à dissuader, mais Koutarou sait que c'est un mensonge. _Il ment aussi, il se ment à lui même en se pensant plus à l'aise avec ce mort_. Chacun ses secrets, certes, mais il aimerait savoir si l'un d'entre eux est potentiellement dangereux avant de faire confiance les yeux fermés comme il en a l'habitude. Koutarou pense avoir eu assez de mauvaises surprises pour le restant de ses jours.

Voir une mèche entière partir avec la brosse d'Oikawa en est une. Raidis par le gel, les cheveux s'arrachent en un épi parfait, coincé dans les poils de la brosse, de la même couleur châtain que le bois du manche. Oikawa le regarde pendant un instant avant de le retirer mécaniquement et le mettre dans la poche de son pantalon de pyjama, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait.

— Laisse-moi voir tes cheveux, demande Koutarou d'une voix blanche.

Oikawa semble vouloir refuser puis s'approche d'un air résigné, et incline sa tête devant Koutarou.

— C'est la troisième qui part, dit-il d'un ton morne.

— On va chez Kenma immédiatement.

Non, Koutarou n'a pas besoin de plus d'ennuis dans sa vie, songe-t-il en appelant son patron pour le prévenir de son retard. Tsukishima râle, mais tant pis.

Le trajet jusque chez Kenma est court et se fait dans un silence complet. Quand il leur ouvre la porte, Kenma a les yeux plissés de sommeil et son visage se tord, comme s'il pensait que Koutarou venait lui ramener son mort parce qu'il n'en voulait plus. Il a même l'air prêt à leur claquer la porte au nez. Koutarou ne perd pas de temps pour expliquer la situation.

— Il perd ses cheveux. Fais quelque chose.

Un soupir, de lassitude ou de soulagement, Koutarou ne peut le deviner, mais Kenma les laisse entrer et les fait s'asseoir dans le salon. Ses questions sont rapides et factuelles – avec un pincement au cœur, Koutarou remarque ses cernes, ses traits tirés, et le fait qu'il ne les a pas salués.

— Depuis combien de temps et quelle quantité de cheveux ?

Koutarou ne peut pas les lâcher du regard, comme si la réponde allait décider de – de rien, c'est juste de la curiosité malsaine, parce qu'il aime se faire du mal en entendant les nouvelles macabres qui vont le faire retomber dans un puits d'anxiété. Oikawa semble gêné, comme s'il était en consultation chez le médecin et que Koutarou était de trop, mais il finit par répondre en baissant les yeux.

— Depuis le début. La plupart du temps, juste quelques-uns à la fois, mais ces derniers temps…

Le souvenir des trois plaques chauves sur le dessus du crâne d'Oikawa lui donne presque un haut-le-cœur – _c'est_ _totalement a_ _normal, mais sa réaction est lamentable,_ _il croyait vraiment qu'il allait arriver à le supporter_ ?

— Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose, Kenma ?

Koutarou déteste l'espoir qu'il entend dans sa propre voix, mais ne peut s'empêcher de poser la question, quitte à faire face à un refus, quitte à – un frisson secoue le canapé et Koutarou se rend compte que c'est lui qui tremble. Kenma échange un regard avec Oikawa avant de lui répondre.

— Je vais chercher quelque chose.

Chose étrange, Kenma se dirige vers la cuisine et non le buffet dans lequel Koutarou sait qu'il stocke ses potions. Peut-être avait-il prévu que ça arriverait, et qu'il avait fait une potion en préparation de leur visite. Peut-être qu'il pensait que Koutarou paniquerait et c'est pour ça qu'il avait l'air si mécontent. _Déçu_. Parce que Koutarou est un lâche à ses yeux, sans doute.

Quand Kenma revient avec une bouteille remplie d'un liquide verdâtre, le visage de Koutarou prend la même couleur. La seule potion qui, à sa connaissance, puisse inverser une calvitie, est l'ortie-de-pleine-lune, et son estomac se retourne à l'idée qu'Oikawa devra ouvrir cette bouteille au goulot scellé chez lui, en sa présence, quand il pourra sentir l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégage. _Et une pensée pour celui qui devra l'utiliser, non ? Koutarou est égoïste_.

— Tous les matins et tous les soirs, annonce Kenma, deux gouttes de plus que la dose habituelle si besoin est.

Oikawa fait une grimace. Cette formulation est un test – Koutarou sait qu'il faut en prendre une cuillère à café, mais-

— Je me souviens pas de la dose habituelle, Kozume, il suffisait de demander, réplique Oikawa, la voix acide. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que je faisais non plus, je ne me souviens de pas grand-chose à part que je sais cuisiner le curry et faire mes lacets. Tu peux être fier de toi.

L'expression de Kenma est partagée en la colère et le désespoir et Oikawa semble regretter instantanément de s'en être pris à lui, mais ils serrent tous les deux les poings comme si cela pouvait les aider à garder contenance. Koutarou peut entendre sa respiration, même au milieu du ronronnement des appareils électroniques que Kenma n'éteint jamais, _il panique encore. Pathétique_.

— Kuro va revenir. Il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez.

Kenma a cette façon de faire sonner les demandes polies comme des ordres que Koutarou ne parvient pas à s'expliquer, mais il est en effet plus prudent de laisser à Kenma le temps de purifier l'air de la maison avant que Kuroo n'y entre. Il ne saura probablement pas qu'Oikawa est passé.

* * *

L'horloge sur le mur ne fait pas de bruit, Koutarou s'en est assuré avant de l'acheter, mais il est trois heures du matin et il pourrait jurer qu'il entend le tic tic incessant de l'aiguille au fur et à mesure qu'elle égraine les secondes qu'il passe éveillé. Il y a du bruit dans le salon, ce qui n'est pas inhabituel, mais c'est peut-être ça qui l'empêche de totalement se rendormir – ça ou l'insomnie, mais il faudra attendre cinq heures du matin pour le savoir.

Ou, autre option, Koutarou peut se lever et aller voir ce qui tient Oikawa éveillé pendant aussi longtemps à cette heure de la nuit. Le salon est faiblement éclairé, sans doute par peur de le réveiller, et de toute évidence Oikawa tente d'être silencieux. Ses mouvements sont mal coordonnés, cependant, et il heurte de temps à autre le canapé derrière lui.

— Je ne savais pas que tu t'entraînais à mieux bouger.

La phrase sonne comme une attaque, et Koutarou regrette immédiatement sa formulation quand Oikawa tressaille et lâche sa manette Wii sous l'effet de la surprise, mais c'est l'impression que Koutarou en a – de l'avoir pris en flagrant délit.

— Et puis, tu pourrais trouver un meilleur moyen, tente-t-il d'ajouter, pour avoir l'air moins misérablement en colère et effrayé, m'accompagner à la gym ou un truc du genre, parce que là…

Aussi ridicule que ça puisse paraître, Oikawa est en pleine partie de Just Dance, dans le mode le plus sportif. Pendant quelques instants ils regardent tous les deux les petites croix rouges s'enchaîner au fur et à mesure qu'Oikawa manque les mouvements. Ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi Koutarou s'attendait en se levant, il doit l'admettre, mais il est réveillé, et Oikawa semble plus en forme que d'habitude – il essaie de se persuader qu'il ne trouve pas ça terrifiant, qu'il ait l'air plus humain, aussi terrifiant que rassurant.

— Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Just Dance 4 était sorti pendant que j'étais mort ! lance Oikawa sur un ton léger, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je t'aurais forcé à y jouer avec moi, j'étais imbattable au 2.

— Tu n'es pas mort il y a si longtemps, alors…

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, je m'habille mal ?! Je suis démodé par ta faute, Boku-chan.

C'est sûr que Koutarou ne met pas des vêtements extraordinaires, mais tous ceux qu'il a sont trop grands pour Oikawa, dont la garde-robe est quasi exclusivement composée d'habits ayant appartenu à Kuroo, pyjama inclus. L'impression que ça donne à Koutarou est des plus bizarre, comme s'il vivait avec l'ex mort de son meilleur ami. Daichi étant réellement mort, Koutarou trouve la plaisanterie d'un goût douteux.

— Je fais quoi, du coup ?

Oikawa semble prêt à arrêter le jeu si Koutarou le lui demande. Il ressemble à un adolescent surpris à traîner sur son ordinateur après l'heure du coucher, le visage peint d'un bleu électrique par l'écran de la télévision, accentuant les cernes qui ne semblent décidément pas vouloir partir, malgré la potion de Kenma, qui devrait également soigner sa peau.

Koutarou renifle à cette pensée. La « potion » de Kenma.

— J'arrivais pas à dormir… continue Oikawa d'une petite voix.

Il se dirige déjà vers la Wii pour éjecter le CD, mais Koutarou le retient par la manche avant qu'il ne puisse éteindre complètement l'appareil.

— Je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillé, termine Oikawa, faiblement, comme s'il s'attendait à se faire hurler dessus.

Koutarou a une brève pensée pour l'horreur qu'est un Kenma mal réveillé avant de réaliser qu'Oikawa s'est recroquevillé le plus loin possible de la main de Koutarou, comme s'il avait réellement peur.

— J'arrivais pas à dormir non plus, répond-il. Tu veux qu'on joue ?

Cela fait une semaine qu'ils sont allés voir Kenma et les matins se passent de mieux en mieux. Koutarou ne sursaute plus à chaque contact des doigts froids d'Oikawa sur son cou, Oikawa ne semble plus perdre de cheveux et fait très attention en se brossant, et la conversation, timide au début, peut maintenant durer beaucoup plus longtemps avant que Koutarou ne trouve d'excuse pour l'arrêter. Cela fait une semaine, donc, que Koutarou réussit avec plus ou moins de succès à se dire qu'il a de lui-même accepté définitivement la présence d'Oikawa dans sa vie. Le nœud dans sa gorge à la vue de la mèche de cheveux dans la poubelle n'était pas que la nausée qui le prend à chaque rappel que son colocataire est mort – _il joue depuis combien de temps pour ne pas transpirer comme ça ?_ – mais aussi de l'inquiétude, pour Oikawa.

La scène est un peu surréelle. Le CD charge dans un silence complet, et Koutarou doit même demander la télécommande à Oikawa pour baisser le son, son audition s'améliorant avec le filet de panique qui dégouline le long de son dos, mais Oikawa choisit la première chanson – Never gonna give you up, et les notes enjouées brisent la pesante atmosphère.

— De mon temps, commence Oikawa, et il doit s'interrompre pour laisser passer l'éclat de rire de Koutarou, cette chanson était culte.

— Oikawa, t'es mort y a quoi, deux ans max ? T'inquiète, on la connaît aussi, dans le futur !

Oikawa prend un air offensé et rate le Gold Move, ce qui lui vaut un nouveau ricanement de la part de Koutarou. Il _ne transpire toujours pas._ Koutarou non plus, mais c'est parce qu'il est musclé, et qu'il en faudra plus qu'une petite chorégraphie pour l'épuiser. Il veut se prouver qu'il peut battre la mort ?

Quelques chansons plus tard, Koutarou a sa réponse. Oikawa est affalé sur le canapé, le souffle régulier, mais le visage tordu dans une grimace de douleur, alors que Koutarou pourrait facilement continuer. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être certain qu'il pourrait maîtriser Oikawa si besoin, mais c'est rassurant d'en avoir la confirmation.

— La prochaine fois, dit Oikawa, je gagne.

— On est à égalité pour le moment, Michael Jackson, donc dépêche-toi ou je lance sans t'attendre !

Oikawa crie au blasphème – « Lui aussi est mort, il ne danse plus depuis longtemps ! ». À vrai dire, c'est plutôt amusant de jouer avec quelqu'un du même niveau que soi. Koutarou est atroce à Just Dance, et dépasse rarement les trois mille points, mais Oikawa parvient à faire pire, ses gestes redevenant aussi désordonnés que ceux que Koutarou avait espionnés, après quelques instants de coordination parfaite.

Koutarou se demande parfois s'il ressent la fatigue. Il n'a pas de signes visibles autres que sa constante envie de dormir et son incapacité à bouger rapidement sur des périodes étendues. Y réfléchir trop longtemps entraîne souvent des crises d'angoisse – et si son corps pourrissait toujours, comme un zombie ? – mais en le voyant respirer calmement tout en étant clairement épuisé, Koutarou ne peut s'empêcher de se poser la question.

— La potion que m'a donnée Kenma ne marche pas, dit soudainement Oikawa.

— Je sais, lui répond Koutarou, et il met la pause pour s'affaler à côté de lui sur le canapé. Les orties-de-pleine-lune, ça pue la mort, j'aurais remarqué si tu en utilisais.

— Hein ? Ah, ça. C'était pas une potion pour mes cheveux, on peut rien faire de ce côté-là. Mais Kenma a dit que ça réparerait mes muscles, je constate que c'est raté.

Pour le prouver, Oikawa tente d'agiter sa main de haut en bas, et Koutarou et lui la regardent partir sur le côté avec dégoût.

— Je suis désolé, Boku-chan, je sais que ça te –

— Pas la peine d'insister, le coupe Koutarou. Je crois que je vais aller dormir, ça fait assez d'informations pour une seule soirée. On retourne chez Kenma demain.

Il se lève sans un mot, et sort de la pièce sans dire bonne nuit – _lâche, il ne dormira pas, de toute façon_.


	4. Shine a light

Bonjour ! Quatrième chapitre, déjà ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais tous sont nommés d'après des chansons des Rolling Stones, sans aucun rapport avec l'histoire. J'espère que je pourrai faire ça jusqu'à la fin ^^

Les reviews font la vie des auteurs donc n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, même quelques mots suffisent ! Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Oikawa est allongé sur sa table à manger et Kenma ne retient pas sa grimace de dégoût quand il palpe les muscles de son bras.

— Tu as bien utilisé la potion comme indiqué sur la bouteille ?

— Oui, Kozume, je ne suis pas idiot.

Koutarou, à côté d'eux, se tord anxieusement les mains, comme si ça allait faire autre chose qu'énerver toutes les personnes présentes plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Kenma se retient de justesse une remarque acide sur la qualité de sa mémoire – Oikawa pourrait bien être un parfait imbécile, pour tout ce qu'ils en savent, mais Koutarou a l'air sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse et Kenma aimerait éviter ça.

Son froncement de sourcils s'accentue à mesure qu'il prend conscience de la situation. Le bras d'Oikawa semble presque se liquéfier sous la pression, chose que Koutarou aurait sans doute remarqué s'ils avaient eu le moindre contact. En toute logique, ça aurait dû arriver. Kenma a appris à aimer les câlins avec la tendance de Koutarou à en faire pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il n'avait pas prévu que les choses se passent comme ça, la première rencontre avec Oikawa n'était pas censée se passer comme ça – rien de tout cela n'était supposé arriver.

— Kenma ? Kenma, ça va ?

Et Koutarou qui s'inquiète pour lui alors que de la pièce, il est le seul à aller bien. Une vague de nausée prend Kenma à la gorge quand il repense à ses recherches, présentement allongées sur sa table et totalement incapables de l'aider.

— Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, Koutarou, répond-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je dois préparer une autre potion, ça va prendre du temps. Tu ferais mieux d'aller au boulot. Récupère Oikawa sur le chemin du retour.

— T'es sûr que ça va aller ?

— Koutarou, je vais bien.

Bien évidemment, il ne le croit pas, Koutarou est étrangement perceptif quand il s'y met. Pourquoi maintenant, alors que Kenma aimerait juste finir cette potion et enfermer Oikawa dans le salon en attendant que Koutarou sorte du travail ? Heureusement, il se résigne vite et sort de la maison après un bref câlin à Kenma, et un signe de la main à Oikawa. Soupir de soulagement – Kenma a juste envie d'en finir, le plus rapidement possible.

La porte claque, mais Oikawa attend quelques secondes avant de parler.

— Une potion d'orties-de-pleine-lune pourrait aider, si je me souviens correctement. Effets régénérateurs ? Énergisants ?

— Régénérateurs, mais Koutarou ne supporte pas cette potion, alors je vais préparer une alternative.

— C'est gentil de ta part, souffle Oikawa, je suis sûr qu'il le remarquera.

C'est le moins qu'il puisse faire, songe Kenma – qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, croire qu'il ne fait attention à rien ? Kuro devrait le savoir, plus que les autres, que Kenma ne peut s'empêcher de tout noter, Kuro ne devrait pas lui faire de reproches.

Il n'est pas revenu à la maison depuis quelques jours et Kenma commence à s'inquiéter. Est mort d'inquiétude, à vrai dire, mais quand ne l'est-il pas.

— T'es sûr qu'une potion suffira ?

La voix d'Oikawa le tire de ses pensées et Kenma le regarde un instant avant de répondre.

— Probablement pas. Il faudrait renouveler le rituel d'attachement à ce corps, pour que tu restes en bonne… dans une forme potable.

— Je ne veux pas, réplique Oikawa.

— Comment ça, tu ne veux pas ? Je ne crois pas-

— Avoir demandé mon avis ? Je sais, je sais, mais si tu voulais un serviteur obéissant il fallait invoquer un démon, pas tenter de ramener un mort.

Ce n'est pas le moment de lui dire qu'il a déjà essayé. Kuro ne lui a toujours pas pardonné, et l'odeur de soufre s'attarde encore dans les recoins sombres de l'appartement.

— Un démon ne pourrait pas m'aider, toi si, réplique Kenma.

— Oh, c'est sûr que j'ai une envie monstre de t'aider, là. Sans ma mémoire, en plus. Tu pensais à quoi, putain ? Personne ici ne mérite ce que tu leur fais subir.

— Kuro est en train de mourir ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Kenma ne voulait pas dire ça, ne voulait pas crier, mais les mots sont sortis tous seuls de sa bouche et il voit l'expression d'Oikawa se décomposer.

— Ton familier, c'est ça ? Ça veut dire que – et Boku-chan, est-il…

— Pas encore, dit Kenma d'une voix amère, pas si je peux l'empêcher.

Keiji n'a aucun droit sur la vie de Koutarou, et Kenma fera tout pour maintenir cette situation. Après avoir vu ce qu'être familier a fait à Kuro, il s'est juré de ne pas le laisser faire cette erreur.

— Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus de tes recherches ? Rien du tout ?

— J'avais un familier aussi, c'est ça ? Et j'ai voulu l'empêcher de mourir, dit Oikawa d'une voix blanche.

Une lueur d'espoir éclaire son visage, comme si Kenma venait de lui donner une raison de rester en vie, et un instant celui-ci aimerait effacer cette conversation.

— Est-ce que tu as retrouvé Iwa-chan ? Est-ce qu'il – est-ce qu'il est encore en vie ?

* * *

Le rebord de la fenêtre est stable sous ses serres, mais Koutarou ne peut s'empêcher de l'agripper de toutes ses forces. Tous les sons de la ville l'assaillent en une avalanche de klaxons et de conversations, pépiements d'oiseaux et claquements de portières mêlés de bruissements de feuilles, la vie qui bat comme un cœur gigantesque dans ses oreilles menace de le rendre sourd. Il a perdu l'habitude de se transformer, Kuroo et Kenma refusant catégoriquement qu'il fasse encore usage de ses dons de métamorphe, et les réflexes peinent à lui revenir. Le vent le fait osciller.

— Est-ce qu'il – est-ce qu'il est en vie ?

— Non, et la voix de Kenma est froide comme la pluie fine qui trempe ses plumes.

Un sanglot – Oikawa le ravale vite, mais Koutarou peut l'entendre.

— Et tu m'as ramené quand même ? Pour que je te regarde échouer après moi ? Alors que c'est perdu d'avance ? Kozume, ça ne peut pas être une bonne solution _._

— Oh, je garantis pas que ça soit une solution parfaite, mais tu vas faire ce que tu peux pour m'aider de toute façon.

La dispute qui se déroule entre les murs de pierre froide, rugueuse-crissante sous le vent – non, il est encore distrait par l'apport sensoriel. Cette dispute est la raison pour laquelle Koutarou se tient sur ce rebord, même s'il peine à distinguer les voix de Kenma et Oikawa dans le brouhaha ambiant.

— J'ai beau être mort, j'ai le droit à un minimum de considération !

— Je croyais que tu voulais pas rester ?

Le ton de Kenma est sec et sans appel. Koutarou se décale juste à temps pour voir Oikawa enfouir son visage dans ses mains et respirer un grand coup. Il entend le bruit de l'air qui quitte ses poumons. Les yeux de Koutarou clignent, une fois, deux fois. Oikawa se redresse et Koutarou se cache de nouveau derrière les pots de fleurs qui pendent de la fenêtre du salon de Kenma.

— De toute façon, on ira pas loin tant que j'ai pas recouvré la mémoire… Tu comptes faire quoi, en attendant, me voir tomber en miettes ?

Kenma reste silencieux, mais Koutarou imagine qu'il pince les lèvres.

— Kuro a compris ce que tu essayais de faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Oikawa semblait s'y attendre, mais sa voix rendue douce par la compassion parvient aux oreilles de Koutarou comme le bruissement de ses pieds sur le sol alors qu'il se lève. Un pigeon s'envole. Koutarou manque quelques secondes de conversation, suffisamment pour perdre le fil, encore une fois.

— C'est – je suis ta dernière chance, alors… désolé de ne me souvenir de rien.

Oikawa a l'air si triste, presque nostalgique. Comme s'il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir rien faire – Koutarou s'en veut, d'avoir fait aussi peu d'efforts. _Il n'a pas essayé, hein, il n'a rien fait pour aider Kenma alors que_ _ç_ _a_ _a_ _l'air de_ _lui tenir tellement_ _à cœur_. Tous ses instincts lui hurlent de s'envoler, au loin, chez lui parmi les bruissements de plantes vertes, de magie apaisante et la voix douce de Keiji. Un grondement de tonnerre.

— Pourquoi me faire habiter chez Boku-chan et pas ici, alors ? Ce serait plus facile pour les recherches… Il n'a rien demandé, et je ne crois pas que ça lui plaise. Je veux juste rentrer le plus rapidement possible, Kozume, je suis fatigué de vivre encore.

La rue est si bruyante tout à coup – Koutarou perd toute concentration – la réponse de Kenma se fond dans les sons électroniques du téléphone qui sonne, quelque part en contrebas. Sous cette forme de chouette, Koutarou a plus de mal que d'habitude encore à rester présent. Le vent le pousse, il rectifie sa position, les minutes semblent défiler à une vitesse effroyable.

— Je refuse que tu fasses le rituel de nouveau, quoi que tu en dises. Assure-toi juste que Boku-chan n'est pas là pour voir ça.

— Donc il te reste quelques semaines, au plus, calcule Kenma.

— C'est bien assez. Ça ne sert à rien de t'acharner, Kozume…

— Tais-toi, réplique Kenma, je me fiche royalement de ton avis sur la question.

Les mots s'enregistrent machinalement dans la tête de Koutarou, mais il a cessé d'écouter – plus tard, plus tard, il tentera de déchiffrer ce dont il se souvient. Une respiration lente, profonde. Kenma. Une plus erratique, forcée. Oikawa.

— Ton binder te va ? demande finalement Kenma.

— C'est pas comme si j'avais réellement besoin de respirer, je ne sens pas qu'il est trop petit.

L'air quitte brutalement le corps de Koutarou, un misérable tas de plumes et de peur, et c'est trop – il s'envole vers le nord de la ville dans un bruissement d'ailes, sans se soucier d'être vu.

oOo

La maison de Keiji n'est pas loin à vol d'oiseau, Koutarou en sait quelque chose. C'est toujours là qu'il va quand il en a besoin, quand les choses sont trop étouffantes et que les murs de sa maison se mettent à ressembler à une cage. C'est par hasard qu'il y avait volé, attiré par les couleurs chatoyantes des plantes qui encombrent tout l'espace disponible dans le salon, se rappelant confusément de l'avertissement de Kenma qu'un autre mage habitait dans le quartier, et qu'il n'avait pas encore de familier pour stabiliser sa magie.

Se transformer en chouette avait été si naturel, comme à chaque fois que Koutarou pratiquait la magie. Se blottir dans les mains ouvertes de Keiji avait été aussi réconfortant que de retrouver sa maison après un long hiver passé dehors. L'effet est toujours poignant, bien que Koutarou ait renoncé à devenir son familier, preuve du lien qu'ils partagent encore. Oui, tout est rassurant ici, et Koutarou se transforme en humain avant même d'avoir complètement atterri.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demande Keiji avec inquiétude.

Koutarou ne peut répondre que par un sanglot, nu et frissonnant sur le sol recouvert de plastique protecteur – ses habits sont chez Kenma, dans un sac près de l'entrée où il s'est transformé, il espère confusément que Keiji a toujours un change pour lui. En attendant, une couverture le recouvre pendant que des bras entourent ses épaules. Les sens de Koutarou sont engourdis, après avoir été si aiguisés, et les mots entendus chez Kenma se mélangent dans sa mémoire avant de s'ordonner dans une douloureuse clarté.

— Kuroo va mourir, Keiji, il va mourir, je ne sais pas quoi faire, dit Koutarou dans un sanglot.

— Ça va aller, Koutarou, ça va aller, murmure-t-il en lui passant une main apaisante dans le dos, je vais t'apporter des habits et on parle de tout ça quand j'aurai fait du thé, d'accord ?

Koutarou gémit, pris de tremblements quand la chaleur disparaît autour de lui, et ne se calme que quand Keiji utilise la communication télépathique pour lui dire qu'il revient vite. Keiji est resplendissant au milieu de ses plantes, sa magie coulant à flots pour les maintenir vertes, Koutarou peut la voir même en fermant les yeux, et sa gorge se noue de gratitude à l'idée de savoir que toute l'attention de cet être lumineux est maintenant dirigée vers lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, confortablement enroulé dans la couverture et vêtu de ses anciens habits de jardinage, Koutarou se perche sur le meuble de cuisine pour regarder Keiji préparer le thé. Ses gestes sont précis, calmants – ou peut-être est-ce juste lui qui s'imagine cela. Keiji a toujours eu cet effet sur lui, légèrement envoûtant, totalement invisible aux yeux des autres personnes qui le connaissent. _Peut-être pour ça qu'il s'autorise à profiter de lui._

Non, non, ce n'est pas le moment de penser comme ça, Kuroo a besoin de lui. De nouveau, les larmes lui montent aux yeux, et Koutarou remercie Keiji pour sa tasse de thé d'une voix humide.

— Koutarou, qu'est-ce que cette histoire avec Tetsurou ?

— Kenma a dit qu'il allait mourir…

Keiji ne réagit pas comme Koutarou s'y attendait. Au lieu de la surprise et de la colère qu'il pensait lire sur son visage, c'est une sombre résignation qui tire ses traits. Un soupir, puis Keiji reprend la parole.

— Koutarou, tu as espionné leur conversation, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, répond-il avec honnêteté. Ils ne me disent rien, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être mieux m'en sortir avec des informations.

— Kozume te fait confiance, je le sais, c'est juste que… parfois, avoir les informations n'aide pas à régler quoi que ce soit. Tu es quelqu'un de spontané, et je ne dis pas ça comme un défaut.

— Kuroo est en train de mourir et je dois l'aider avec le pouvoir de l'amitié, c'est ça ?

Keiji soupire une nouvelle fois, puis passe une main dans les cheveux de Koutarou.

— Il est possible que ce soit le plus que tu puisses faire…

— Mais c'est horrible ! Je comprends que Kenma soit aussi inquiet ! Et Kuroo – il faut lui dire, non ? Il faut qu'il sache-

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Koutarou… il est probablement déjà au courant.

— Et ils ne m'ont rien dit ?

La voix de Koutarou se brise, et de nouvelles larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux. Ils ne lui font pas confiance, peu importe ce que dit Keiji. Ils ne peuvent pas, pour lui cacher une information de cette importance – que son meilleur ami est mourant, qu'il pourrait l'aider s'il se bougeait un peu, que non, Kenma ne lui inflige pas la présence d'Oikawa par pur dégoût de la présence humaine. Koutarou aurait dû s'en douter. Kenma ne fait rien au hasard, après tout.

— Et ça ne te fait rien, que Kuroo meure ? Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi, au moins ?

Keiji soupire, profondément, et dit qu'il ignore la cause exacte de la mort de Kuroo, avant de continuer.

— Tetsurou était mon ami d'enfance.

Koutarou grimace – Keiji commence déjà à parler de lui au passé. Mais il ne savait pas que lui et Kuroo se connaissaient avant que celui-ci ne rencontre Kenma, il ne sait à vrai dire rien du passé de Keiji, et de celui de Kuroo, les bribes qu'il a pu glaner au fil des conversations. _Pas étonnant que Tsukishima ricane à chaque fois qu'il parle de ses amis_.

— Il voulait – Tetsurou n'a jamais eu de don pour la magie, pas comme toi, alors j'ai hésité à lui parler du mien. Il l'a découvert tout de suite, sourit Keiji, je n'ai jamais rien pu lui cacher. Il n'a jamais été amer, je crois. Juste – admiratif, comme si j'étais dans un autre monde et qu'il ne pouvait que me regarder de loin.

Koutarou a déjà vu cette lueur dans le regard de Kuroo, quand Kenma enchante une potion ou qu'il doit baisser la tête pour ne pas ensorceler un vendeur dans un magasin, de la tristesse mêlée de nostalgie, et il ne peut qu'admirer son ami pour n'y avoir jamais vu d'envie.

— Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il a décidé de devenir mon familier. On abandonne tous ses dons pour compléter le processus de métamorphose – tu es extraordinaire pour les avoir gardés, même si tu n'es pas devenu un familier, Koutarou, je crois que je ne te l'ai jamais dit.

Ce dernier serre la main de Keiji dans la sienne en remerciements avant de répondre.

— Mais… Kenma…

— Tetsurou l'a rencontré à l'université, quelques années après toi. Ils se sont tout de suite bien entendu, et quand j'ai refusé que Tetsurou devienne mon familier…

— Kenma lui a proposé.

— Tetsurou s'est imposé à lui, je dirais. Kozume n'a jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit pour fonctionner en tant que mage.

Keiji dit vrai, mais un familier – Kenma ne pourrait vivre sans, pas après en avoir eu un si jeune, pas après s'être habitué à la compagnie que cela procure. Pas après avoir découvert en Kuroo quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait compter.

— Et avec toi… murmure Koutarou. Kuroo n'a pas du apprécier.

— Il a changé de nom, répond amèrement Keiji. « Kuroo » est son nom de famille – je ne l'ai jamais appelé comme ça, alors il a changé de nom quand il est devenu un familier. Il m'a dit qu'avoir son maître sorcier l'appeler par son prénom lui ferait trop penser à moi.

La lumière qui l'entoure crépite de détresse et Koutarou ne sait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Une petite orchidée posée devant sur la table à manger commence à faner, et Keiji la prend dans ses bras. Ses mains semblent tresser l'air autour des pétales brunis, et petit à petit des couleurs y reviennent. Il semble encore plus fatigué qu'avant, les cernes sous ses yeux se creusant au fur et à mesure qu'il déverse de l'énergie dans la fleur – Koutarou sait qu'elles sont les plus dures à faire revivre, et se demande qui a pu payer autant.

Koutarou sait qu'avec un familier, Keiji n'aurait pas eu à toucher les pétales de la plante pour que sa magie fasse effet.

— J'ai jamais compris pourquoi Kenma voulait pas que je devienne ton familier… C'est tellement-

— Koutarou, mais ce n'était pas égoïste de sa part. C'est moi qui ai été égoïste de te demander d'abandonner ta vie – de tout laisser derrière toi pour vivre à mes côtés.

— Je l'aurais fait, tu sais.

— Je sais, Koutarou, je sais, sourit Keiji en lui passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux. Tu es trop gentil pour nous, parfois. Est-ce que tu veux passer la journée avec moi ? Tu pourrais dormir et je cuisine du curry ce midi.

Passer la journée chez Keiji sonne comme un rêve – il y reste le plus souvent sous sa forme de chouette, c'est si confortable de se laisser bercer par la magie douce qui émane de Keiji en oubliant que ce soir, il devra faire face à Kenma et tout ce qu'il a refusé de faire jusque maintenant. Dormir quelques heures, manger du curry aux légumes, et tenir pendant un peu plus longtemps encore la main de Keiji dans la sienne.

— Désolé, je peux pas… Tsukishima doit déjà être furax que je sois pas au travail, faut vraiment que j'y aille.

— Je peux l'appeler et lui demander de te laisser rester pour une journée. Il me doit bien ça.

Koutarou songe un instant à protester, mais Keiji a déjà la main sur le téléphone et c'est si bon de ne pas avoir à choisir, à prendre de décisions, qu'il se laisse retomber sur sa chaise, la tête calée sur l'épaule de Keiji.

— Tsukishima ? C'est Akaashi. Oui, je sais. Il est chez moi – non, il ne peut pas aller au travail. Je sais – je sais, Tsukishima, mais je crois que tu n'as pas à le juger sur les heures de repos qu'il prend. Yamaguchi passera te voir aujourd'hui aussi, non ?

Une pause, et Koutarou entend confusément la réponse sèche de Tsukishima avant qu'il ne raccroche. Il n'a jamais réussi à tenir tête à son employeur, mais Keiji travaille avec lui depuis bien plus longtemps et semble avoir l'habitude de remettre Tsukishima à sa place, malgré sa tendance aux remarques acides.

— Allez, Koutarou, retransforme-toi. Akane a huit ans et je ne veux pas qu'elle ait peur de toi quand elle passera récupérer.

Les protestations de Koutarou sont noyées par son propre éclat de rire, auquel se joint Keiji, et c'est comme si un poids se levait de ses épaules.

* * *

L'appartement de Kenma se trouve dans un immeuble à la façade de bois noircie par le temps, et Koutarou le trouverait menaçant sans les pots de fleurs colorés qui pendent aux fenêtres. À la fenêtre, Oikawa lui fait un timide signe de la main avant de descendre, un sac dans les mains. Une nouvelle potion, sans doute, et ce n'est pas de l'ortie-de-pleine-lune, il en est sûr, cette fois. Koutarou se retient de monter remercier Kenma. S'il a envoyé Oikawa en bas, c'est qu'il se sent trop mal pour faire l'effort de communiquer – il lui enverra un SMS, plus tard, quand ils seront rentrés. Oikawa a l'air sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais les coins de sa bouche retombent et Koutarou le coupe avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

— Rentrons à la maison.

Oikawa lui sourit tristement.

Le trajet se passe dans un silence épais, aucun des deux ne voulant commencer à parler dans la rue. Oikawa jette de fréquents regards aux alentours, comme chaque fois qu'il sort. La peur qu'on le reconnaisse sur les quelques centaines de mètres qui séparent les deux maisons lui fait baisser la tête, le fait sursauter dès qu'un passant attarde son regard sur lui de façon trop insistante, et Koutarou s'en veut de ne pas avoir pensé à lui donner de veste à capuche. Ils ne se détendent qu'après être entrés dans le petit appartement mal rangé, les manettes de Wii toujours perdues sur le canapé. Oikawa n'a pas dû dormir de la nuit, songe Koutarou, comme lui.

— Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te dire que la potion ne marchait pas.

— Arrête de t'excuser à ma place, Oikawa, lui dit Koutarou, et les mots se bousculent dans sa gorge. Je sais que Kenma t'a envoyé ici parce qu'avec moi, tu aurais pu retrouver ta mémoire plus vite – je n'ai même pas essayé de t'aider à t'habituer à ta nouvelle vie…

Une grimace, et Koutarou se souvient de la discussion qu'il a entendue ce matin, de ce qu'a décidé Oikawa – non. Il a le droit à une vie, tant qu'il est ici, peu importe la date de sa mort.

— C'est cruel – Kenma n'aurait pas – je ne devrais pas être là. C'est à moi de m'excuser, et la voix d'Oikawa est lasse.

— On va travailler ensemble, maintenant, d'accord ? Tu changeras peut-être d'avis, répond Koutarou avec espoir.

— T'as entendu notre conversation, c'est ça ? La chouette, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, c'était toi. Tu sais que j'ai déjà pris ma décision.

Il ne sert à rien de le nier. Si Oikawa l'a vu, Kenma aussi, et il reconnaîtrait le plumage de Koutarou entre mille, il le sait d'expérience.

— Je ne voulais pas – personne ne m'a rien dit, je ne savais pas – pour Kuroo, pour toi non plus. C'est pour ça que je vous ai espionnés.

— Kozume aurait dû t'en parler. Kuroo aussi.

Koutarou n'ose pas lui demander s'il sait pourquoi Kuroo va mourir, de peur d'avoir la confirmation que la seule solution est vraiment dans la mémoire d'Oikawa, si tant est qu'elle existe.

— Mon pouvoir est l'envoûtement, peut-être que si je-

— Tu n'es pas celui qui m'a ramené des morts, ça ne marchera pas, dit Oikawa, qui semble surpris par ses propres mots. Je ne savais pas – je crois que Kozume ne le sait pas non plus.

— Je lui enverrai un SMS. Merci, Oikawa.

— Merci à toi.

Koutarou n'aimerait rien de mieux que d'aller dans sa chambre, s'effondrer dans son lit et dormir – oublier, mais Oikawa semble hésiter à poser une dernière question, alors il attend qu'il trouve ses mots.

— Tu peux te métamorphoser, non ? En – en animal, c'est ça ? Tu as été – est-ce que tu es un familier ?

— Non, répond Koutarou, la voix lasse, mais j'aurais pu.

Oikawa semble soulagé, et lui sourit avant de se détourner.


	5. Love in vain

Bonjour ! Une semaine pile après le quatrième chapitre (je crois ^^), voilà le cinquième ! J'en ai posté un par semaine, je suis si fier de moi :D Mais j'ai ma rentrée, comme la majorité d'entre vous, et je ne sais pas si le sixième chapitre arrivera à temps... Surtout que c'est le dernier alors j'aimerais bien l'écrire proprement !

En parlant de ça, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'écrire comme une patate ces derniers temps, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, même quelques mots suffisent ! Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Il fait chaud pour ce début de mois d'avril, trop pour Koutarou. Cela ne semble pas déranger Oikawa, mais il a accepté d'étaler les couvertures du canapé sur le sol et c'est là qu'ils se trouvent, en étoile de mer sur le parquet, à attendre que le week-end passe. Il fait trop chaud pour bouger – trop chaud pour parler, aimerait-il se dire, mais tout comme lui Oikawa est un véritable moulin à paroles quand il est lancé. Des bribes de sa mémoire lui reviennent, et les raconter en attire d'autres, donc Koutarou se plie à l'exercice. Docilement, maintenant qu'il a compris ce que Kenma attendait de lui.

Le sujet du jour est Iwaizumi, le familier d'Oikawa. Koutarou en peut s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur quand il en entend parler – lui aussi, il voudrait pouvoir faire naître un sourire aussi éclatant sur le visage d'Akaashi, remplacer cette expression douce et triste qu'il a si souvent. Oikawa a l'air heureux, pendant quelques instants, comme illuminé de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que son familier n'est plus là. Sa voix se fait alors nostalgique, et Koutarou ne sait pas quoi dire pour le réconforter quand que lui-même est perdu dans ses pensées.

— Tu sais Boku-chan, ça m'étonne que je ne me sois pas souvenu de mon hérisson favori plus tôt.

— De quoi ? demande-t-il, perplexe.

— Tu n'écoutes rien de ce que je dis ? Iwa-chan ! Mon familier.

— C'est la première fois que tu me dis qu'il peut se transformer en hérisson ! rétorque Koutarou. Je ne t'ai pas demandé en quoi je pouvais me transformer avant que tu ne le voies, moi !

Oikawa relève juste assez la tête pour lancer un regard appuyé à la coiffure de Koutarou, mais ne fait pas de commentaires. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprend pas, ses métamorphoses mettent Oikawa mal à l'aise, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne cherche à creuser le sujet.

— C'est pas croyable que ta mémoire soit aussi pourrie, n'empêche… soupire Koutarou.

— Quoi, t'as été mort, pour me dire ça ? répond Oikawa d'un air indigné.

— En fait, oui, j'ai été mort pendant une heure et quelques.

Cette fois, Oikawa se relève complètement.

— QUOI ? Boku-chan – non, t'es pas – Boku-chan ?

Sa voix paniquée arrache un rire à Koutarou, toujours allongé sur le sol, le regard perdu dans le vide. _Heureusement qu'il n'est pas un zombie lui aussi, sinon bonjour l'hypocrisie._

— Je vivais encore chez Kenma à l'époque, explique Koutarou après s'être raclé la gorge, et – je sais pas, une potion ou un truc du genre m'a explosé à la gueule. J'ai été projeté sur la porte d'entrée et j'ai été pris dans le sort de stase – tu sais, celui contre les cambrioleurs, qui te fige sur place. Kenma m'a réanimé quand il est revenu.

— Boku-chan…

Timidement, Oikawa lui prend la main, et Koutarou se laisse faire. _Froid, presque visqueux, comme la mort._ Il a encore du mal à en parler sans avoir les larmes aux yeux – il pleure beaucoup, ces derniers temps. Peut-être devrait-il reconsidérer son style de vie.

— C'est pour ça que j'ai appris la métamorphose, en fait, parce que je suis mort. Je voulais pouvoir m'enfuir vite, m'envoler par la fenêtre.

S'il a besoin de pouvoir s'enfuir vite de chez ses amis, _de sa propre maison_ – un nouveau rire, plus faible que le premier. Non, Koutarou ne souhaite plus jamais se retrouver dans la même situation, mais en entendant Oikawa remuer près de son oreille, il se dit qu'il n'a vraiment rien fait pour y échapper.

— Tu – tu te souviens de quelque chose ? demande timidement Oikawa. De quand tu étais mort ?

— Non, ment Koutarou.

Oikawa doit lui lancer un nouveau regard en biais, il en est sûr, mais – froid, froid, solitude et froid, il n'a aucune envie d'en reparler. Satisfaire la curiosité de Kenma avait suffi à le rendre malade. Mais Oikawa ne dit rien, sans doute que lui non plus ne souhaite pas s'en souvenir. Il est mort pendant bien plus longtemps que Koutarou, cependant, il a peut-être eu la force de se lever et d'aller regarder dans l'ailleurs sombre qui l'entourait.

— Je crois que le pire, c'était de n'avoir plus personne avec moi. Après avoir eu un familier, le vide, c'est – la chose la plus terrifiante du monde, c'est de se retrouver tout seul. _Est-ce que tu m'entends ?_ chuchote mentalement Oikawa.

Koutarou sursaute violemment – _non, non, ce n'est pas lui qui doit parler comme ça, c'est Keiji, personne d'autre_ – et Oikawa s'écarte brusquement, comme si son corps avait été parcouru par un courant électrique.

— Désolé – je sais que – je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

— Il te manque beaoucoup, hein ? Iwaizumi.

— Oui, depuis que je sais qu'il existe, répond Oikawa d'une voix amère.

— On est vraiment dans une situation de merde.

— Tu l'as dit. Je veux bien un câlin, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Ça le dérange, mais Koutarou ravale son dégoût et tend les bras – il en a bien besoin, lui aussi. La peau d'Oikawa se réchauffe lentement sous ses doigts, plus ferme maintenant qu'il a changé de potion – on dirait une publicité pour les crèmes anti-âge et Koutarou ricane, faisant ricaner Oikawa, et ce câlin n'est pas aussi terrible qu'il s'annonçait.

oOo

Oikawa semble perdu dans ses pensées, caressant de façon absente la place vide près de sa main. Koutarou le regarde faire depuis quelques minutes avec une fascination presque malsaine, une phrase au bout des lèvres pour le stopper, mais Oikawa s'arrête de lui-même après quelques instants quand ses doigts cognent le bois de la table. S'il semblait perdu avant, assis immobile sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide avec la télévision allumée en face de lui, Oikawa a maintenant l'air terrifié par ces quelques secondes d'absence où il se croyait encore – en vie ?

— Hey, je me disais… commence Koutarou, mais il ne sait pas comment finir.

Il n'a rien à proposer qui ne soit « sortir se changer les idées », chose qu'Oikawa ne peut même pas faire. Ils ont déjà vu tous les DVD de la collection de Koutarou. Ils sont en train de manger.

— Si tu veux poser des questions sur lui, tu peux, répond Oikawa.

Koutarou ne comprend pas tout de suite – « lui » ?

Iwaizumi. Oikawa pense qu'il veut poser des questions sur Iwaizumi, et, étonnamment, c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir un familier ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait _d'être_ un familier ? Il ne sait pas s'il devrait le faire, cependant, cette relation est une chose privée. Bonne excuse pour ne pas se rapprocher, la vie privée.

— Et ça me ramènera sûrement des souvenirs, continue Oikawa, comme s'il savait que Koutarou allait objecter.

— Bon, d'accord. Vous… vous vous connaissiez bien ?

— Amis d'enfance, je dirais.

Koutarou grimace quand il se souvient de l'expression triste de Kuroo et d''Akaashi.

— Je me souviens de nous à cinq ans, donc… probablement nos mères qui étaient amies. Il a toujours ressemblé à un hérisson – les coiffures pourries doivent être un truc chez les familiers…

La voix d'Oikawa se perd au fur et à mesure que des bribes de mémoire semblent lui revenir, et s'éteint complètement à la fin de sa phrase. Il tremble, réalise Koutarou, il est sur le point de craquer.

Presque timidement, il s'avance et tend les bras vers Koutarou, qui ouvre les siens en retour. Oikawa continue longtemps à trembler avant de se calmer, un peu.

oOo

Il n'y a pas de soucis, alors pourquoi Oikawa veut-il un câlin ?

Il faut quelques instants à Koutarou pour réaliser que cette phrase ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit, d'habitude, que les câlins sont sa chose préférée au monde, formulation enfantine comprise. Il s'en veut, un petit peu, de faire subir ça à Oikawa juste parce – non, ce n'est pas la bonne façon de réfléchir, Kenma lui a déjà répété que ses propres limites n'étaient pas à discuter. N'empêche… il pourrait faire un effort.

Les bras d'Oikawa sont toujours aussi froids autour de lui, mais Koutarou se sent mieux après l'avoir vu apaisé.

oOo

Sans aucune raison apparente, Oikawa se met à pleurer devant un film – cette fois, c'est Koutarou qui lui ouvre les bras le premier, et Oikawa y termine la soirée, alternant entre les larmes et un sommeil agité.

— Je suis désolé, s'écrie-t-il en se réveillant, je suis désolé de m'être endormi sur toi !

— Ce n'est pas grave, le rassure Koutarou, mais Oikawa ne le croit pas – ça ne l'est pas, vraiment. Koutarou est sincère pour une fois.

oOo

— Tu me touches sans problème, maintenant, dit Oikawa.

Un instant plus tard, il s'arrête en plein recoiffage, une expression paniquée sur le visage.

— Oh mon dieu, Boku-chan, ne me laisse pas dire des trucs pareils sans réagir !

— Bah quoi, ricane Koutarou, c'est drôle de te voir réaliser tes sous-entendus accidentels.

Comme tous les matins, Oikawa a pris un peigne, s'est coiffé avec attention, et a sorti une idiotie. Il fait toujours la même chose, dans le même ordre, et cette routine est rassurante, le fait que Koutarou puisse vérifier comment il va rien qu'en le regardant ne pas rougir.

Il bafouille un peu, puis plaque ses mains sur ses joues comme pour cacher leur couleur – _elles sont toujours aussi pâles, sa circulation sanguine est si ralentie, il a plus que jamais l'air mort_. Mais ce réflexe est si intensément humain, une relique de l'époque où Oikawa devait rougir comme une tomate au moindre commentaire, que Koutarou ne peut s'empêcher de trouver une atmosphère nostalgique et douce autour de ces moments.

Oikawa interprète mal son regard, cependant.

— Ça te dérange, que je rougisse pas ?

— Tu respires pas non plus, quand tu oublies, donc… j'ai fini par m'y habituer ?

— Oh. Oh, Boku-chan…

Ce ne sont pas des larmes qu'il a aux yeux, Koutarou a fini par le réaliser, c'est juste l'humidité qui s'y accumule momentanément et ne coulera jamais, mais la réaction est la même. Oikawa lui saute littéralement au cou, ses cris de « Boku-chan » se mêlant à son éclat de rire, et Koutarou n'a pas de mal à le soulever, léger comme une plume, pour le faire tourner dans ses bras.

oOo

Les mouvements d'Oikawa sont étrangement lents, comme s'il pataugeait dans de la boue, mais Koutarou l'a vu avaler une généreuse dose de potion. Peut-être est-il simplement fatigué – oui, ça doit être ça, ils sont allés au sport aujourd'hui.

Convaincre Oikawa de sortir a pris une semaine. Koutarou pense que sur le long terme, ça en vaudra le coup – s'il existe un long terme, mais Koutarou vit d'optimisme. Oikawa a paru s'amuser sur le tapis roulant, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rappelé à l'ordre par le moniteur, qui lui dit que même s'il y arrivait, courir sur le plus haut réglage du tapis n'était pas permis. Ne pas avoir à respirer doit aider, quand on fait un exercice de cardio, et Koutarou n'avait pu retenir un éclat de rire tonitruant. Ils avaient moins ri devant les haltères, Oikawa ne parvenant pas à soulever la plus petite d'entre elles avec ses deux bras, mais – doucement, un pas après l'autre, ils vont y arriver.

Oikawa peine à soulever la bouteille d'eau et peut-être que Koutarou devra revoir ses prévisions à la baisse, mais il n'a rien contre les retards.

— Je crois que je vais bien dormir cette nuit. D'une traite, même, bâille Oikawa.

Koutarou se demande s'il aura des courbatures.

— Tant que tu es devant le frigo, passe-moi le bol de riz, s'il te plaît, j'ai encore faim.

Oikawa se tourne vers la porte avec une grimace – il a peut-être déjà des courbatures. S'il était honnête, Koutarou s'avouerait qu'il teste sa force autant qu'il l'emmène faire du sport, et que lui demander d'ouvrir la porte récalcitrante du réfrigérateur est un exercice comme un autre. Oikawa tire une fois, deux fois, son bras flasque comme du caoutchouc, puis une troisième –

Koutarou regarde, figé sur place, le corps d'Oikawa partir en arrière alors que son bras reste accroché à la poignée.

Un moment de silence, qui semble durer une éternité.

— Boku-chan, qu'est-ce que – je ne sais pas-

Koutarou se lève, le teint crayeux, sans l'écouter. Tout dans son esprit lui hurle que – tout est confus, comme si toutes les voix hurlaient en même temps – la première réaction de Koutarou est de se précipiter vers la poubelle et d'y vomir son dîner.

— Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, Boku-chan ! Je suis désolé, répète Oikawa, une boucle constante qui ne l'aide pas à se concentrer.

Pas de sang. Pas de sang, nulle part. Au moins, Oikawa ne semble pas physiquement affecté par la perte – par le fait qu'il n'ait plus de bras droit. Confusément, Koutarou se dit que sa panique n'aide pas la situation, mais il est accroupi devant la poubelle de la cuisine et le goût âcre qu'il a dans la bouche est autant dû au fait qu'il vient de vomir qu'à la panique – Oikawa s'approche de lui et Koutarou pousse un cri de terreur.

— Loin de moi – ne reste loin – ne t'approche pas !

Oikawa recule comme s'il s'était brûlé, la respiration aussi bruyante et désordonnée que celle de Koutarou. Il ne peut pas lever les yeux, il ne peut pas, le bras est probablement toujours accroché à la porte du frigo et Koutarou ne sait pas s'il peut le regarder sans vomir de nouveau. Il ne peut probablement plus rien faire d'autre que tenter de respirer, de toute façon, même ça serait un exploit. La cuisine résonne du bruit étouffant de ses inspirations et expirations désordonnées, Oikawa s'étant tu – il est peut-être sorti, ce serait bien, Koutarou n'est pas sûr de pouvoir le regarder en face.

Merde. Et dire qu'il avait cru pouvoir s'y habituer, mais – impossible, il refuse de vivre encore comme ça, à sursauter de peur dans sa propre maison. Kenma n'habite pas loin, s'ils cachent le bras sous une couverture, ils peuvent y arriver sans attirer les soupçons.

Koutarou doit retenir ses haut-le-cœur. La couverture du canapé suffit à recouvrir entièrement le bras, qui tombe par terre avec un bruit mou, comme s'il n'y avait pas d'os, et cette fois, Koutarou doit se retourner et vomir ce qui lui reste dans l'estomac. _Pathétique, faible, pitoyable, lâche_ , murmure une voix à son oreille, mais la peur la fait taire momentanément.

— Oikawa.

Sa voix n'est pas plus haute qu'un chuchotement, mais il devait être derrière la porte, à attendre de pouvoir entrer, et il a déjà mis une veste pour couvrir son bras manquant.

Mon dieu, Koutarou n'aurait jamais cru tenir jusque là, et en voyant la situation dans laquelle ils sont à présent, il se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû.

— On va chez Kenma, et Oikawa acquiesce comme s'il s'y attendait.

Le trajet se fait en silence, même quand une vieille dame les force à se coller contre le mur d'un immeuble pour la laisser passer et que leurs jambes se touchent – respire, respire, marmonne Koutarou, respire. Le moment passe en un éclair, mais suffit à lui donner la nausée à chaque souvenir des instants où ils se sont touchés. Koutarou n'arrive pas à croire que – la porte de l'appartement de Kenma s'ouvre, Kuroo sur ses talons, et de peur de vomir une troisième fois, Koutarou n'articule pas un mot quand il fait signe à Oikawa d'entrer, avant de rentrer en courant chez lui.

* * *

Kenma savait que ça allait arriver, mais il n'a rien fait pour s'y préparer. Paresse ou envie d'écarter le mauvais œil, il ne saurait le dire, mais l'expression de Kuro lui rappelle que toute la préparation du monde n'aurait pas suffi.

— Kenma. Kenma, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.

Ce n'est même pas une question, Kuro _exige_ de lui des explications, et subitement Kenma se sent trop fatigué pour lui en donner, pour faire face aux deux hommes qui le regardent comme s'il avait la réponse à toutes leurs interrogations.

— C'est ton bras, dans la couverture, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu savais que ça allait arriver, siffle Oikawa, et t'as rien fait. La potion sert à rien, c'est ça ? Je t'avais dit que continuer à vivre chez Boku-chan était une mauvaise idée !

Kuro gronde, bas dans sa gorge, et Kenma ne sait pas envers qui sa colère est dirigée, mais elle envahit son esprit et – c'est lui, c'est vers lui que Kuro crache, il utilise la communication télépathique. Kenma a mal à la tête.

— Kou a vu _ça_ ? Kuro est furieux, la voix basse, et son nez se retrousse comme à chaque fois qu'il sent l'odeur d'Oikawa.

— Je n'ai pas fait exprès, tente-t-il de se défendre, mais Kuro ne voudra rien entendre, Kenma le sait.

— Rien à foutre, si tu as fait le moindre mal à Kou, tu dégages d'ici.

Kenma a l'impression que son crâne est traversé par un tisonnier chauffé à blanc – s'ils se taisaient, juste quelques instants, il pourrait se concentrer.

— Koutarou va bien, j'en suis sûr, dit-il péniblement, si vous vouliez bien vous taire-

— Non, répondent Kuro et Oikawa au même moment.

— Kozume, écoute, continue ce dernier, mais Kuro le coupe vertement.

— Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter. J'en ai marre de vous voir tourner en rond sans rien faire, je ne sais pas ce que tu fous là de toute façon, toi, crache-t-il en direction d'Oikawa, alors soit vous réglez ça maintenant, soit je me barre.

— Pour aller où ? demande Kenma, et il regrette immédiatement ses paroles.

— Keiji, il a encore une chambre d'amis, non ? Je reviendrai quand l'atrocité sera partie. _Kenma, fais attention_ , continue-t-il télépathiquement.

Il semble sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravise, et Kenma le regarde sans un mot se transformer en chat noir et sortir par la fenêtre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demande Oikawa après quelques moments de silence écœuré.

— Tu as deux jours, et si d'ici là je n'ai toujours rien…

— Je rentre chez moi. Chez les morts, termine Oikawa.

oOo

Ils n'ont pas bougé du salon depuis la dispute, Oikawa toujours debout sur le côté pendant que Kenma regarde le plafond d'un air morne, assis en tailleur sur le canapé. On pourrait presque croire qu'il réfléchit, mais on esprit vide résonne seulement de la mise en garde de Kuro – faire attention à quoi ?

Il entend un bruit derrière lui, alors Kenma se tourne légèrement – Oikawa est là, mal à l'aise.

— Tu ne vas pas raccrocher mon bras ? demande-t-il d'un ton amer.

— Je ne sais pas comment.

— C'est facile, pourtant.

— Tu te souviens de comment on fait ?

Oikawa resserre son bras gauche autour de lui en une maladroite étreinte.

— Alors tais-toi, répond sèchement Kenma.

Miracle, il le fait, mais le silence ne l'aide pas à penser, au contraire. Il lui faut une solution, maintenant, qui n'ait pas l'air aussi inefficace qu'utiliser une simple potion de mémoire. Et qui ne soit pas un sort – il lui a fallu une semaine pour lancer le sort de stase, un mois pour le réparer après que Koutarou s'y soit fait piéger, essayer serait coûteux en temps pour un résultat plus qu'incertain.

— Je suppose qu'il n'a pas utilisé les sorts d'envoûtement sur toi, alors que c'est son domaine de prédilection.

Kenma entend à peine Oikawa marmonner que ça n'aurait pas marché de toute façon et ne sait pas comment le prendre – une indication qu'Oikawa y aurait résisté, ce qui rendrait les choses plus compliquées, ou que les sorts ne marcheraient pas sur lui. Ça rendrait les choses impossibles, il n'a pas d'autres idées.

— Tu penses que je peux essayer ?

— Oh, maintenant tu as besoin de mon avis ? réplique Oikawa d'une voix acerbe. Fait ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Peu importe le résultat, je serai mort d'ici deux jours.

Deux jours, c'est trop, songe amèrement Kenma.

oOo

Oikawa a du mal à se maintenir droit sur son siège, avec un bras en moins, mais Kenma s'en fiche royalement – troisième potion, troisième échec, et le premier jour est déjà fini. La peau d'Oikawa est réellement verte maintenant, un effet de la nausée ou de l'ortie-de-pleine-lune qu'il s'est renversé dessus quand il a perdu l'équilibre. Peu importe à vrai dire, tant qu'une de ses potions réussit, mais Kenma est à court de sorts d'accélération et la fatigue le prend en traître.

— Tu ne peux pas m'aider, je suppose, demande-t-il d'une voix lasse.

— Probablement pas, si tu me dis pas quoi faire. Je fais pas confiance au peu que j'ai retrouvé. Rien d'utile, s'empresse d'ajouter Oikawa, je sais faire un philtre de gentiane et une potion d'azalée-reine, c'est tout.

Une potion alcoolisée et un soin pour les animaux, c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire ? Pour la première fois, Kenma est saisi d'un vif sentiment de regret – pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas juste abandonné, comme Kuro le lui avait demandé ?

Une ombre passe devant la fenêtre, oreilles noires aux aguets, et l'estomac de Kenma se noue. Il ne sait pas quand abandonner. Il lui reste encore un jour, et deux potions à essayer, il peut bien dormir pendant deux heures.

oOo

Le deuxième bras d'Oikawa est tombé parce qu'il tremblait trop, et Kenma est sur le point de craquer lui aussi – la vision grotesque d'un homme avec ses deux bras posés près de ses genoux lui donne envie d'éclater d'un rire hystérique, et il se demande comment Koutarou a fait pour supporter ça pendant plus d'un mois.

Koutarou est une bien meilleure personne qu'il ne sera jamais, Kenma le savait déjà, mais le rappel est amer quand il sait que Koutarou aussi risque de mourir s'il ne fait rien, s'il laisse Akaashi l'avoir avant d'avoir terminé ses recherches. Peut-être même est-il déjà trop tard, se dit Kenma, et la culpabilité qui l'envahit combat sa fatigue.

— Je vais-

— Je suis fatigué, Kozume. Renvoie-moi.

— Il reste encore quelques heures, on peut peut-être-

— Kozume, le coupe Oikawa pour la seconde fois. Tu aurais dû faire ça juste après m'avoir ramené. Avant que je ne me souvienne de comment on marche, même, le plus tôt possible. Je suis si fatigué…

Kenma ferme les yeux, et le visage souriant de Kuro lui apparaît.

— D'accord, soupire-t-il.

— Je suis désolé, répond Oikawa dans un murmure. Dis à Koutarou que je suis désolé.

Kenma acquiesce, et repense à Kuro. Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir le faire.

oOo

Kenma vient à peine de terminer le sort de purification qu'on gratte au carreau.

— _Tu peux entrer_.

Lestement, un chat au pelage ébouriffé se glisse par l'embrasure de la fenêtre, puis se change en un humain vêtu d'habits dans un état tout aussi pitoyable. Il regarde Kenma un instant, avant de se tourner vers le couloir.

— Je vais faire à manger.

— Kuro, je-

— Tu n'as pas mangé depuis deux jours, hein ? Oikawa n'en a pas besoin, mais toi si, le gronde doucement Kuro. Je vais préparer quelque chose.

Une vague de gratitude l'envahit alors que la fatigue lui fait soudainement plier les genoux – en un instant, Kuro est là, les bras autour de lui, sa présence si rassurante que Kenma se demande parfois pourquoi il ne passe pas ses journées comme ça, blotti contre lui.

— Toi non plus, tu n'as pas mangé beaucoup, souffle Kenma. Tu aurais dû aller chez Keiji…

— Tu ne l'aimes pas plus que moi, ment Kuro.

Il peut le sentir trembler autour de lui, mais Kenma ne fait aucun commentaire. Ce n'est pas à lui de juger Kuro sur qui il décide de ne pas voir, après tout.

— _Kuro, je t'aime-_

— _Je sais, chaton, je sais. Moi aussi_.

Le surnom le fait sourire – Kuro ne l'utilise que quand il pense vraiment ce qu'il dit. Ce soir-là, Kenma s'endort avec la certitude douce-amère que jusqu'à la fin, Kuro restera près de lui.


	6. Paint it black

Bonjour ! Avec une semaine de retard, comme prévu, je reviens avec le 6ème et dernier chapitre de Dead Inside ! Ce fut une longue aventure et ma plus longue fanfiction, je suis ravi de l'avoir enfin terminée ! (je suis déçu que la fin soit rushée mais je n'arrivais vraiment plus à écrire, je m'excuse de vous laisser sur une mauvaise note... enfin, vous verrez bien)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La porte s'est à peine refermée derrière lui que Koutarou est envahi d'un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Le regard blessé d'Oikawa le hante, comme une dague profondément enfoncée dans la moindre de ses pensées. L'appartement lui semble vide et la sensation s'accompagne d'un mélange désagréable de soulagement et d'inquiétude. Il reste tendu, comme si Kenma allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre et lui annoncer que – que quoi ? Qu'Oikawa restera avec lui, à partir de maintenant ? Qu'il l'a renvoyé ?

C'est ce que Koutarou lui demande depuis qu'il est au courant de son existence – _depuis qu'il sait pour l_ _a chose_ –, mais savoir que c'est l'option la plus probable ne lui procure aucune satisfaction. _Il s'est habitué à son mort comme on s'habitue à un chat et maintenant il lui manque, c'est ça ?_ Koutarou s'en veut de penser ainsi, et sursaute au moindre bruit.

Envoyer un sms à Kenma. Lui dire que Koutarou a été un peu précipité, qu'il pourrait – pas reprendre Oikawa chez lui, pas tout de suite en tout cas, mais – Koutarou ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. S'excuser, au moins. Oui, s'excuser serait une bonne idée. La bonne chose à faire, mieux que de forcer Kenma et Oikawa – et Kuroo, oh, il a oublié Kuroo, qui ne supporte pas même l'odeur d'Oikawa, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? _Koutarou est vraiment pitoyable de leur infliger ça_.

Un rapide SMS, donc, pour savoir quand il pourra venir chercher Oikawa, et Koutarou s'écroule sur le canapé. Il se réveille quelques heures plus tard sans avoir eu conscience de s'être endormi, les yeux collés du sommeil qu'il lui reste encore à rattraper, et sans réponse de Kenma. Le silence même le fait tressaillir – depuis quand est-il habitué au bruit, à la présence de quelqu'un d'autre avec lui ? Depuis quand Oikawa fait-il partie de sa vie ?

Un peu plus d'un mois, un tout petit mois, mais Koutarou a déjà pris des habitudes en moins de temps que ça, et de les voir perturbées ainsi lui retourne l'estomac. Kuroo ne répond pas quand il l'appelle, il doit être terré quelque part en attendant que l'orage passe. Pourquoi pas chez lui ? Kuroo lui laisse de l'espace pour respirer, réalise Koutarou. Un nouveau SMS à Kenma, juste pour être sûr, mais les heures passent et toujours aucune réponse. Malgré la fatigue, Koutarou ne peut s'endormir et regarde l'aiguille des secondes avancer par à-coups, faisant inlassablement le tour du cadran, comme si les révolutions de ce bout de plastique allaient lui apporter des réponses. Il est plus de deux heures du matin, quarante-trois mille deux cents secondes d'attente insoutenable avant qu'il ne plonge enfin dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Koutarou ne se rend pas au travail. Il sait que Tsukishima lui en voudra, qu'il n'aura peut-être pas assez d'argent pour manger et payer son loyer, mais le premier est facilement sacrifié au vu de son appétit d'oiseau – ha, Kuroo aurait apprécié le jeu de mots. Dans l'état où il se trouve, Koutarou ne sourit même pas.

Il est plus de dix heures quand son téléphone sonne enfin.

— Kou ? fait la voix de Kuroo. Tout va bien ?

— Oikawa va bien ? demande Koutarou au même moment.

— Tu… tu ferais mieux de venir. Demain soir, ajoute Kuroo, parce que là Kenma est épuisé.

— Non, je dois savoir. J'arrive tout de suite.

L'appréhension lui serre le ventre alors que Koutarou court vers l'appartement de Kenma – il est fatigué, mais qu'en est-il d'Oikawa ? Kuroo lui en aurait parlé s'il avait toujours été là. Kuroo ne serait pas ici si Oikawa était là. _Koutarou a tué un de ses_ _seuls_ _amis_.

Kuroo ouvre la porte avec une grimace qui s'évanouit dès qu'il voit Koutarou, les cheveux en pagaille sans le gel qui les maintient habituellement, une expression crispée sur le visage.

— Kou, je suis désolé, c'est pas le moment, mais on peut sortir-

— Je veux parler à Oikawa.

Kuroo fronce les sourcils, confus, et l'estomac de Koutarou remonte dans sa gorge.

— Kuroo – où est il ? Je veux parler à Oikawa.

— Entre, répond-il dans un soupir. Kenma t'expliquera.

Koutarou ressent un léger pincement de culpabilité en voyant Kenma, des cernes noirs sous les yeux, enroulé dans une couverture. Son bandeau traîne quelque part sur le sol, chose qui n'arrive que quand Kenma se sent particulièrement mal et veut respirer librement. Ce n'est rien à côté de la terreur qui l'étouffe, et Koutarou a besoin de quelques secondes pour réussir à parler.

— Il est parti, hein ?

— Évidemment, réplique Kenma, d'une voix trop lasse pour avoir l'effet sec désiré.

Des larmes débordent de ses yeux qui s'assèchent trop vite, et Koutarou sent confusément que quelque chose ne va pas avec sa magie, mais il est trop désespéré pour s'en préoccuper.

— Comment ça, évidemment ? T'as tué quelqu'un, juste comme ça ?

— C'est toi qui l'as envoyé ici.

Koutarou, qui s'apprêtait à rétorquer vertement, est stoppé par un sanglot. Savoir qu'Oikawa est mort est une chose, l'entendre dire par quelqu'un d'autre déclenche chez lui des vagues de tremblements incontrôlés. Kuroo tente de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule, mais Koutarou ne peut supporter ce contact – sa main paraît étrangement feutrée, mais il n'y prête pas attention.

— Si j'avais su, commence Koutarou, mais il s'arrête une nouvelle fois.

Il savait. Il savait parfaitement que refuser d'héberger Oikawa ne ferait qu'avancer l'heure de sa mort et il s'en était fichu, aveuglé par la peur panique d'avoir vu son bras tomber, d'avoir eu encore une la preuve qu'il n'était pas humain.

— Kou, je suis désolé… souffle Kuroo, mais ses yeux restent froids.

Avec surprise, Koutarou se rend compte qu'il est en colère.

— Nan ! Vous êtes pas désolés, vous vous en foutez totalement ! J'étais la seule personne à un minimum le supporter, et je l'ai laissé deux jours, Kenma, je te l'ai laissé pendant deux jours et il est mort ? Merde !

— Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses autant à sa santé ? Tu voulais même pas de lui, à ce que je sache…

Les sens aiguisés de Koutarou le brûlent, comme si tout ce qu'il entendait lui était directement hurlé dans les oreilles. Il se transforme, réalise-t-il trop tard, c'est ça qui provoque chez Kenma un regard horrifié et une expression fermée. Dans quelques instants il ira chez Keiji, et Kenma se sentira trahi une fois de plus. Kuroo s'est métamorphosé lui aussi, peut-être pour le retenir s'il décide de s'envoler, mais Koutarou est fatigué de fuir sans cesse.

— J'ai paniqué, ok ? Je voulais pas – j'ai eu peur ! Son bras est tombé, Kenma, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, que je le laisse comme ça ? Que je le regarde partir en morceaux ?

— Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il avait décidé de partir.

 _C'est entièrement de sa faute, alors_. Pour n'avoir pas réussi à dépasser sa peur idiote, pour avoir été aussi froid avec quelqu'un qui avait besoin de lui, pour n'avoir pas écouté Kenma… Cette pensée lui arrache un cri de douleur qui s'achève en un hululement, et cette fois, ce n'est plus un humain, mais une chouette qui se tient sur le sol du salon de Kenma, la rage dans les yeux.

— _J'aurais pu l'aider_ , hurle encore Koutarou, et ses mots résonnent avec tout le poids de la télépathie. _Je sais pas, faire en sorte que ça se passe mieux, le convaincre !_ _Être moins hypocrite quand je lui reprochais de ne pas être humain !_ _J'aurais dû être là pour lui quand il est parti_ …

Kuroo se hérisse sous la douleur d'entendre un autre familier communiquer directement avec lui, et Kenma masque mal son inconfort, mais ils l'écoutent jusqu'au bout et il s'effondre, quelques minutes plus tard, épuisé.

Kenma les ramasse, Kuroo et lui, pour les poser à ses côtés sur le canapé – Koutarou est toujours étonné de redécouvrir à quel point ses traits sont doux quand il baisse sa garde, et cela suffit à calmer son hyperventilation.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, demande-t-il, plus tard, quand ils sont tous rassemblés sous le kotatsu.

— Je sais pas, répond Koutarou, la culpabilité évidente dans sa voix.

— Akaashi saura t'aider, si c'est ça que tu veux, je ne peux pas te déconseiller d'y aller.

Koutarou ne bouge pas, et cela semble décider Kenma à continuer.

— Est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé des familiers ?

À côté d'eux, Kuroo se recroqueville, mais ne dit rien.

— Non, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, murmure Koutarou.

oOo

L'appartement est vide, le silence est effroyable, le canapé vide le terrifie. Koutarou ne sait plus quoi faire, et les jours se fondent les uns dans les autres au fur et à mesure qu'il perd la volonté de sortir de chez lui. Tsukishima a arrêté d'envoyer des SMS pour savoir s'il reviendrait au bout de deux jours, probablement, et les rares sonneries doivent venir de Kenma ou Keiji, mais Koutarou n'a pas la foi de répondre. Il n'a même plus la foi de bouger du canapé, où il campe depuis qu'Oikawa n'y est plus.

Oikawa n'est plus là. La phrase résonne dans l'épaisse couche de rien qui a recouvert l'appartement comme un linceul, et Koutarou se sent partir un peu plus chaque matin. _Pitoyable, indécis, il aurait dû – tout, en fait, Koutarou n'est qu'un con pour n'avoir pas su réagir_.

Il faut quelques jours pour qu'il cesse totalement de ressentir la faim et les maigres réserves de l'appartement sont déjà bien entamées. La viande crue part en premier, déchiquetée sous les serres d'une chouette grise frissonnante, puis c'est autour des nouilles instantanées. Les légumes ont pourri, mais Koutarou n'a pas la force de jeter la poubelle et les fenêtres sont toujours grandes ouvertes pour compenser la mauvaise odeur.

L'appel d'air le hante. Un vent frais parcourt le salon en permanence et Koutarou le sent se glisser amicalement dans ses cheveux, comme pour l'inviter à se transformer. Il le fait, parfois, pour éteindre un instant la tornade de ses pensées, mais sa magie étouffe dans ce carcan animal et il ne tient jamais plus de quelques jours, métamorphosé ainsi. Beaucoup trop, dirait Kenma, et maintenant Koutarou comprend pourquoi.

Cela fait deux semaines, s'il en croit sa voisine, qui a gentiment toqué à la porte pour demander où il était passé. Si le charmant colocataire allait revenir – elle l'a croisé, une fois, c'est vrai. Koutarou aurait presque envie de sortir pour lui parler, lui dire quelque chose sur Oikawa, n'importe quoi pour que quelqu'un d'autre le sache aussi. Sur le fait qu'il chante mal, qu'il a un grain de beauté sur l'oreille, qu'il est un très bon cuisinier mais uniquement pour certains plats. Qu'il boit sa soupe miso avec une tonne de sauce soja, qu'il n'aime pas les films d'horreur avec des aliens, que son pyjama a un trou mal placé qui le fait beaucoup rire, que son aliment préféré est le pain au lait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Koutarou a commencé une liste. Sur Oikawa. _Parce maintenant il_ _l_ _'intéresse ? Trop tard_. Il se rend compte qu'il en sait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le devrait, son observation anxieuse a eu du bon, après tout. _Que des détails, rien pour aider Kenma_.

Quand il s'évanouit pou la première fois, au bout de trois semaines, Koutarou se change en chouette, avec une facilité déconcertante pour son état de fatigue, et vole lourdement jusque chez Keiji.

* * *

Difficile de voir le temps passer dans ce corps de chouette. Keiji dit deux mois, Koutarou dirait deux semaines, ou même deux jours. Tous se confondent dans la même brume lumineuse qui entoure les mains de Keiji quand il travaille sur ses plantes, toujours aussi lent malgré la présence de Koutarou à ses côtés.

— Je refuse, a-t-il dit quand Koutarou lui a suggéré de devenir son familier.

Le visage sévère de Keiji s'était adouci un instant avant qu'il n'ajoute qu'il tenait trop à lui pour lui faire du mal comme ça.

— Je m'en fiche si je meurs, avait murmuré Koutarou. Je ne mérite pas de-

— Tu mérites tout mon respect, et il m'empêche de réduire ton espérance e vie à quelques années tout au plus.

— Une chouette vit environ dix ans !

— Et tu en as plus de vingt-cinq, réplique Akaashi d'un ton sans appel. Calcule combien de temps il te reste si tu deviens réellement mon familier. La discussion est close.

C'est ce qui ressemble le plus à une dispute avec Keiji que Koutarou ai jamais eu, depuis qu'il l'a quitté, et les mots brûlent sa mémoire – _l_ _a_ _discussion est close_. Keiji dit qu'il n'est même pas sûr de vouloir un familier humain, et Koutarou sait que c'est en partie à cause de lui. Il ne s'en veut pas autant qu'il ne devrait – Kenma n'a plus les mêmes yeux, depuis Kuroo, après tout.

Keiji est un trop-plein de vie, le voir ainsi ferait plus mal que ce que Koutarou est prêt à supporter.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui ? demande Keiji, pour changer de conversation.

Se lever et manger ne devrait pas être un plan que Koutarou a autant de chances de ne pas réussir, mais c'est le cas, alors il ne répond rien, et Keiji passe une main triste dans ses cheveux.

— Le pot de gel est derrière le miroir, avait dit Keiji en le guidant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Koutarou ne s'en est pas servi une seule fois dans les – deux mois ? Depuis qu'il est ici. Une rechute de deux mois, ce sont ses parents qui seraient fiers. _Il_ _se déteste_.

Le sentiment s'efface, cependant, il le fait toujours. Avant de revenir, parce qu'il est une personne dégoûtante, _un détritus humain_ – Keiji remarque son expression avant même que Koutarou ne se rende compte de ses pensées noires et ses doigts dessinent une fleur de lumière pour le faire sourire. Une technique enfantine, mais efficace. Koutarou a toujours été sensible à la beauté naïve du monde et la magie de Keiji ne fait pas exception à la règle.

Pour un temps, il peut respirer.

oOo

Son appartement est recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière quand il y retourne. Cinq mois pour qu'il en aie le courage, ce n'est pas tant que ça, considérant tout ce qu'il a subi, avait dit Keiji, mais Koutarou se trouve tout de même incroyablement lâche de ne pas avoir pu y revenir plus tôt. La fenêtre est toujours ouverte et le parquet a pris l'eau, tout comme le canapé, mais Koutarou s'en fiche et s'écroule sur la couverture humide.

Ses rares possessions de valeur ont disparu, mais il n'y prête pas garde. Keiji a dit que Tsukishima ne l'avait pas encore officiellement viré, en plus, il aura de quoi manger. Même s'il n'a pas faim, rappelle la voix de Keiji dans son esprit. Koutarou voudrait juste dormir et oublier. Tout oublier, toute sa vie, recommencer à zéro avant qu'il n'apprenne que les étincelles qui sortent de ses doigts sont plus qu'un simple effet visuel.

Son téléphone sonne. Cent quarante-quatre appels manqués, presque autant de messages sur son répondeur, et un demi-millier de SMS. Cinq mois, hein. Koutarou ne les a pas sentis passer et le retour à la réalité, loin de la bulle dorée qu'est l'appartement de Keiji, est plutôt brutal.

— Koutarou, c'est moi, fait la voix de Kenma de l'autre côté de la ligne.

Il a dû demander à Keiji de le prévenir pour l'appeler quand il rentrerait – s'il y a bien une chose positive qui ressort de cette histoire, c'est que ces deux-là se parlent de façon presque civile, maintenant.

— Hey. Je suis rentré.

Kenma n'est pas doué avec les mots, et lui non plus. Ils restent quelques instants silencieux, avant que Kenma ne se remette à parler.

— Akaashi s'est trouvé un familier, j'ai entendu.

— Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, murmure Koutarou. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas moi.

— Désolé, s'excuse-t-il, mais il ne semble pas sincère. J'ai entendu qu'il a choisi un corbeau ?

— Il s'appelle Hinata. La cérémonie est pour demain, alors…

Koutarou est parti pour ne pas s'effondrer en sanglots et ruiner le rituel. Keiji mérite de vivre pleinement sa magie, à sa façon, Koutarou ne peut rien contre cela.

— Je suis désolé, répète Kenma.

La phrase est soudaine, comme si elle lui restait en travers de la gorge. Cette fois, Koutarou le croit.

— Moi aussi, répond-il.

— Passe me voir demain ?

Ils se voient toutes les semaines, depuis l'enterrement de Kuroo. Plus au début, quand Koutarou ne faisait pas confiance à Kenma pour se soigner correctement. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait de l'appartement de Keiji en trois mois, et ils avaient pleuré en se revoyant. Ils n'ont pas reparlé d'Oikawa.

— Comme tu veux, Kenma.

La soirée passe lentement, malgré le ménage qui occupe ses mains. Koutarou s'endort fatigué et vide, sensation qui ne disparaît pas quand il se réveille, tôt le matin. Les heures défilent avec la lenteur atroce de l'attente, et à sept heures, il n'en peut plus.

Kenma ouvre la porte dès qu'il y toque, et Koutarou voit à ses cernes que lui aussi a mal dormi.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Kenma en guise de bonjour.

Koutarou lui sourit amèrement, mais le suit jusque dans le salon. Un miroir est posé sur la table au milieu d'un cercle d'enchantement, et il y pose sa main avant même que Kenma ne puisse parler. Un frisson parcourt les murs mêmes de l'appartement, et la surface du miroir se trouble comme de l'eau. Peu à peu, un visage y apparaît. Des cheveux châtains en pique, des yeux décidés, un sourire artificiel quoiqu'un peu confus.

— Bonjour ? demande Oikawa.

oOo

— Essaie de ne pas trop l'utiliser, conseille Kenma pour couvrir les remerciements de Koutarou. Je ne suis pas sûr que… que ce soit bien pour toi.

C'est terrible, même, si Koutarou devait donner un avis objectif, mais il a les larmes aux yeux avant même que le visage d'Oikawa ne disparaisse du panneau de verre et il serre Kenma dans ses bras avec toute la force qu'il peut rassembler.

Koutarou ne touche pas au miroir avant une semaine. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, à part qu'il est désolé, mais ça ne suffit pas.

Rien ne suffirait à réparer son erreur, probablement, et il saisit le miroir sur un coup de tête un soir où le silence de l'appartement lui semble avaler jusqu'au bruit des ustensiles de cuisine.

— Oh, un invocateur ! Je pensais pas être célèbre, commence Oikawa avant même d'être complètement apparu sur le panneau de verre.

Koutarou retient son souffle, mais Oikawa ne dit rien de plus et se contente de le regarder curieusement, ses yeux grands ouverts pour tenter de discerner quelque chose sur les murs blancs et le canapé décrépi. Il fixe enfin son regard sur Koutarou, et – rien. Rien du tout, comme si voir son colocataire d'un mois – _la personne qui l'a tué pour la seconde fois_ – ne provoquait en lui aucune réaction.

— Oui ? finit-il par relancer.

— Oikawa ?

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Koutarou ne peut plus respirer, et retire sa main du miroir avant de fondre en larmes.

oOo

— Il ne se souvient de rien, Kenma, rien du tout.

— Tu le rappelles à chaque fois au moment de sa mort. Je pensais que tu le savais. Sa seconde mort ne compte pas, vu qu'il n'était pas vivant quand je l'ai ramené.

— Tu es le seul d'entre nous à faire de la nécromancie, je te rappelle, siffle Koutarou. Partage d'informations, on avait dit.

— Il va se souvenir de toi, maintenant. Mais il va falloir que tu lui expliques tout si tu veux qu'il sache.

— Je ne veux pas.

— Je m'en doutais. Dors bien, Koutarou.

oOo

Le miroir émet une faible lumière, suffisante pour éclairer ses traits, mais pas les objets autour de lui. Oikawa n'aime pas son salon, le trouve trop vide, et c'est vrai que Koutarou s'est fait voler la plupart de ses possessions. Quelle idée de laisser la fenêtre ouverte pendant cinq mois, aussi, a ricané Oikawa. Il ne cherche pas à lui expliquer.

— Tu vis tout seul ? demande-t-il un jour.

— Tu es là aussi, répond Koutarou.

Oikawa ne questionne pas le tremblement dans sa voix.

— J'ai l'impression que tu me connais, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu de ma vie, dit Oikawa, une fois où Koutarou le corrige machinalement sur sa prononciation de « pain au lait ».

La formulation lui arrache un sourire. Un jour peut-être, il trouvera la force de lui expliquer.

Koutarou fond en larmes la première fois qu'Oikawa l'appelle « Boku-chan ».

oOo

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, répond Oikawa immédiatement après que Koutarou ai fini de parler. Je sais que tu dois t'en vouloir, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute.

— Bien évidemment que si ! proteste Koutarou.

— Je ne me souviendrai pas de cette discussion quand je serai de nouveau avec toi, non ? Je ne serai même pas vivant. Alors c'est pas grave si tu ne t'attaches pas à moi et que-

La voix d'Oikawa se brouille puis disparaît, et Koutarou se rend compte qu'il a retiré ses mains du miroir pour s'essuyer les yeux. L'erreur est presque volontaire – il ne pourrait pas supporter d'entendre encore quelqu'un lui dire qu'Oikawa n'avait qu'à mourir, puisque telle était sa volonté. Surtout pas Oikawa lui-même. _Il est égoïste_.

Oikawa semble se rendre compte que Koutarou ne l'écoutera pas et ne reprend pas la discussion où il l'avait laissée, après ce qui lui a semblé durer quelques secondes seulement.

— Le temps passe super rapidement ici ! Au moins, je ne m'ennuie pas quand tu n'es pas là.

oOo

Un jour, le visage d'Oikawa n'apparaît pas. Kenma dit que c'est normal – le temps a fini par le rattraper, dans son monde vide et froid, et il a été ramené pour quelques semaines.

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse revenir, prévient Kenma. Je n'ai jamais essayé de…

D'appeler Tobio, comprend Koutarou. Il sourit amèrement – lui n'a pas de telles limites à sa culpabilité.

Une semaine, deux, Koutarou compte presque les jours, qui passent dans une lenteur effroyable. Enchanter des dépliants n'a jamais semblé aussi ingrat, et Tsukishima s'étonne de voir ses pouvoirs fluctuer de jour en jour, alors qu'il ne se transforme plus.

— Au moins, Akaashi s'est trouvé un autre jouet, remarque-t-il d'un ton acide devant les plumes de corbeau qui parsèment son espace de travail.

Koutarou n'a pas la force de répliquer.

Le mois écoulé, il se retrouve devant le miroir, une fois de plus sas savoir quoi dire. Sans savoir quoi faire si le visage d'Oikawa n'apparaît pas.

Des traits se dessinent sur le verre dès que Koutarou y pose la main. Oikawa est en larmes avant même de commencer à parler, les yeux cernés, les bras intacts.

— Kozume n'a pas dû te le dire, hein ? Je suis désolé, Boku-chan, je suis tellement désolé.

Doucement, comme s'il n'y croyait pas, Koutarou sourit.

— Bienvenue, murmure-t-il.

* * *

Une review pour le dernier chapitre ? (personne ultra stressée qui a besoin de validation)

Un immense merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lues, qui ont laissé des reviews, des Fav et des Follow, je vous aime de tout mon coeur. Ce fut un plaisir de poster cette fanfiction, même pour un public réduit, et je vous dit à bientôt pour une prochaine histoire ! (spoil: j'aimerais faire des extras/des fics soeurs de Dead Inside, j'ai commencé de l'OiKuro, et je suis en train de préparer les 100 thèmes...).

Au revoir :D


End file.
